ATONEMENT
by whiteplums76
Summary: After defeating Tatsumi, Kenshin and Tomoe attempt to build a new life. Sadly, once again Kenshin's past comes back to haunt him. Riddled with guilt over the life he's brought them into, Kenshin feels it's better if he abandons his family, but a letter may awaken the Battousai within him once more.
1. Prologue

**ATONEMENT  
**_**Kenshin & Tomoe Himura**_

**PROLOGUE**

She could feel the chill seep through her kimono. Maneuvering closer to the door, she opened it slightly and peered out-he emerged from the clearing. He was leaning heavily on his sword, his head down, his body slumped in defeat. A while ago she heard the blast of canons going off in the far distance and knew he was closer; the man standing between her and him waited patiently.

As she continued to watch him take struggling steps, the man standing on the outside began to talk, but the noise from the wind blocked his words; everything after that happened in quick succession.

She watched with a broken heart as his weakened state was riddled with punches and stabs from his opponent; a once strong fighter, he now lay on the ground looking like someone who was willing to die. It tore at her because she caused this; even though she loved him, it started out differently. She couldn't take anymore. Turning away from the scene, she made her way deeper into the small house and sunk to the floor; tears began to burn her eyes as she attempted to block out the noise from outside-it didn't work.

It occurred for some time, but then all was silent. Tentatively, she withdrew her hands from her ears and listened; that was when she heard him scream. Getting to her feet quickly, she ran toward the door and saw him running toward his opponent; at the same time she spotted the man pulling out her small dagger as he ran forward. She noticed the eyes of the man she loved was closed; watching his opponent get closer, she feared that he would be slain. She didn't want that.

"LOOK OUT!" She screamed.

It was like cold water was thrown over his face. His eyes jerked open as he lifted his katana high; he saw the knife bearing down upon him and was able to dodge it. With a quick movement, he brought the blade down swiftly, slicing the man in half. Tatsumi fell to the floor, dropping the dagger in the process.

Breathing hard, Kenshin stared at Tatsumi's remains before dropping his katana by his side; he dropped to his knees and screamed again. Fearful of his state, Tomoe ran from the house and made her way over to him, but she stopped just steps away unsure about how he felt about her now.

She clutched the top of her kimono and stared at him.

"Kenshin?" She whispered with apprehension.

He turned his head toward her slowly then dropped face down into the snow.

"KENSHIN!" She ran over to him and knelt beside his form. Tenderly touching his shoulder, she rolled him onto his back causing his hair to fall into his face. Taking her hand, she pushed some of his bangs aside to reveal his sleeping form. His eyes were still leaking blood, there was a cross shaped gash on his cheek now and his eyes were also leaking red…her tears began to mix with the stains on his face.

As the drops fell onto his face, Kenshin opened his eyes slowly. A small smile appeared at the corners of his mouth as he slowly reached up and touched her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered before slipping into unconsciousness.

He heard the voices from far away; he knew it was her, but the other voice he could not place. Opening his eyes, he waited until his vision adjusted to the semi-darkness; he was on his back looking up at the ceiling. He began to decipher who she was speaking with.

"We still need him Tomoe."

"But he's hurt Katsura…surely you must understand this?"

"I do…believe me, but." He paused unable to make his argument.

Tomoe sighed sadly. "It's not up to me. When he wakes up we can discuss this, but now." She got to her feet.

"Of course….may I see him?"

Tomoe was reluctant to allow Katsura into her home, but his defeated look tore at her heart; when they crossed the threshold, it was to find Kenshin attempting to stand.

"Kenshin no!" Tomoe rushed over and placed a tender hand onto his arm to steady him. "You still have to rest."

He placed a hand over hers and looked at her…he smiled. "I'm fine." He turned his attention to Katsura. "How are you?"

Katsura smiled and nodded. "It's good to see you well Kenshin."

"Well," he removed Tomoe's hand gently so he could stand on his own two feet. "Not fully, but I'm not dead."

His last statement stilled the house.

"I heard you two talking." Kenshin started. "And if you still need me…I'll lend you my skills once again."

Katsura produced a small smile. "Thank you."

Kenshin turned his attention back to Tomoe and gripped her hand, but she removed it and walked away.

"I'll be back in a week." Katsura stated as he made his way down the promenade; Kenshin followed. "By then I should have my other men ready to go."

"Good." He paused briefly. "We'll get them Katsura and put an end to this once and for all."

"Thanks again." He scanned the surrounding area quietly.

"Don't worry…Tomoe will understand."

"She was a huge help to me…when I asked her to be your sheath." When Kenshin looked at him with a quizzical expression, he briefly explained the request he made to Tomoe.

Kenshin smiled. "I love her Katsura."

"I know…it shows."

In that moment, both men turned to see Tomoe emerging from behind the small home; she had her hands folded in front of her. She took in a deep breath and approached them.

"Forgive my earlier behavior Katsura." She bowed. "Please allow me to make it up to you…would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Thank you for the request Ms. Tomoe, but…I have to prepare my men." He bowed in return. "Kenshin….rest up."

They watched as he proceeded out the compound. By reflex, Kenshin took Tomoe's hand into his and squeezed.

"I will come back to you…I promise." He stated without looking at her.

"Where will I go while you're gone?"

He turned in her direction; she was looking at him now.

"Are you able to go back to Edo with Enishi?"

She shook her head. "Enishi has joined the Shogunate."

"What?" He faced her and placed his hands onto her shoulders. "We can't let that happen."

"It already has Kenshin." She placed her hands onto his forearms.

"But Tomoe." He began.

"One crisis at a time please." She turned from him. Regret filled his heart as he gazed at her slumped figure; he walked over and placed both arms around her, pulling her tightly toward him.

"When I return we'll deal with it." She nodded, but kept her face averted from him. "In the meantime, you can stay with Master Hiko."

She slowly turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his thin waist; she could feel his head press down on hers. She listened to the beating of his heart and inhaled his scent as if committing it to memory.

"You promise?" She looked into his blue eyes. "To come back?"

He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I promise." He lowered his head and kissed her tenderly.

Seijuro Hiko and Katsura stood off in the distance while Kenshin and Tomoe said good-bye. As Kenshin waited for Katsura to return that week, Tomoe made sure to fill Kenshin's last day at home with wonderful memories. He wrote to his former master asking to protect Tomoe while he was gone; the letter he received in response was not a pleasant one, but Hiko agreed to look after her until he returned. Tomoe wanted to know what the letter said that made him look so stern, but he threw it into the fire before she could read it.

The week passed too quickly for them. He informed Katsura of his location and so that morning, Katsura appeared on the Hiko compound. The day was quiet, but soon it was night.

"I want to leave in the cover of darkness…for safety reasons. I have a check point not too far from here; we'll rest up there before heading off to our destination." Katsura stated.

Kenshin and Seijuro were standing in a semi-circle discussing this when Tomoe appeared with a small bundle in her hands. Now standing outside, Kenshin was finding it very difficult to say good-bye to her. As she quietly unwrapped her bundle, Kenshin could feel his chest constrict; he didn't want this to be the last time he saw her.

As he gazed at her, he noticed her perfume – white plums. It was stronger tonight, but as he lowered his eyes, he discovered where the strong scent originated from. Her purple shawl.

"This way, I'll always be with you." She took the shawl and wrapped it around his neck. He touched the silky fabric and raised it toward his nose; he inhaled deeply which caused his eyes to burn with tears.

He threw his arms around her and she the same.

"Nothing will keep me away from you Tomoe." He declared with urgency. "Once this is done, I will find a way to better humanity without the use of my sword." He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "I promise to atone for what I've done…as long as you're with me."

She touched his face tenderly. "I will be there with you and I will be here when you return. That's my promise to you Kenshin."


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 – 2 YEARS LATER**

She sat back on her heels, raised the rag to her forehead and wiped the sweat away. Today was an especially hot day, but she promised Seijuro Hiko that she would tend to the garden. Once her forehead was dry, she went back to work. She threw her hands deep into the earth, but a strange sensation halted her movements; she could sense someone standing behind her. Oddly, the sensation that filled her soul was not of fear, but…peace. Removing her hands, she slowly turned her head an inch to her left. In her periphery, she noticed a man standing behind her; he had a large straw hat over his head and a large bundle situated in his hand. There was a sharp shovel lying next to her, but she didn't touch it.

"The harvest looks wonderful today…you must have a green thumb."

The voice sent shivers through her soul. As she turned completely around, she watched as the stranger removed his hat; bright red hair blinded her as Kenshin stood before her with his arms held out.

"No welcome?" He asked with a playfully hurt tone.

Tomoe, paralyzed with happiness, found her vision blurred from the tears invading her eyes. She nearly ran into Kenshin's arms, almost knocking him over. She buried her face into his chest, inhaling his natural scent; she could feel his arms wrap tightly around her.

"I've missed you so much." He stated with joyful pain. He pulled back slightly to gaze at her. "Didn't I promise to come back?" He produced a half smile before kissing her.

His hand caressed her bare shoulder. Tomoe lay contented in his arms, almost burrowing herself deeper into his body – wanting to become one with him again. She could feel his tender kisses on the top of her head.

After they entered the house, Tomoe removed his kimono only to come in contact with scars; surprised, she took in a breath as she traced the outlines with her fingers. She also found several massive bruises littering his arms and torso; self-conscious, Kenshin started to re-wrap his body, but she stopped him.

Taking his garment in her hands, she removed his kimono until he was before her shirtless. She tenderly began to kiss his scars; she felt pleasure at his intake of breath. Kenshin removed her kimono and hair bonnet she used when tending to the garden; as her hair cascaded down her back, Kenshin wrapped his hands inside it and inhaled the scent of her as well. He placed both hands on either side of her face and kissed her hungrily.

Now they lay spent in one another's arms waiting for the sake to heat up.

"Where is Master Hiko?" Kenshin asked suddenly. He reached out and removed the sake urn; he poured them each a decent measure before replacing it.

"Purchasing more seedlings." She took a satisfying sip from the saucer before relaxing against his chest.

He adjusted the blanket so they were covered up.

"It's kind of warm today." He stated.

"Yes it is, but I don't mind." She traced his scars once again. "Kenshin…I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

But before she could respond, the sound of a cart approaching the house stopped them. Getting to their feet, Kenshin walked over and peered outside.

"It's Master Hiko."

Tomoe quickly wrapped herself in Kenshin's discarded kimono.

"Tomoe…I'm back!" Seijuro called from outside.

Kenshin opened the door with a smile to see his old master, but his smile quickly turned into a curious stare. Seijuro was standing by a large cart and in his arms was a small boy with dark red hair.

Hearing the door open, Seijuro turned to find a stunned Kenshin staring at him; Tomoe appeared behind him.

"Kenshin…when did you get back?" Seijuro asked as the small child pulled on his hair. He laughed as he maneuvered the infant in his arms. "Could you get him please Tomoe?"

Tomoe moved past Kenshin. "Come here sweetie." She lifted the child into her arms and kissed him.

"Did you tell him?" Seijuro asked.

"Not yet." They turned toward Kenshin.

"Stupid apprentice…don't just stand there…come and greet your son."

Robotically, Kenshin made his way down the promenade.

"Son?" He asked as he reached a hand out to touch the boy's hair.

"His name's Haji…for new beginnings." Tomoe declared happily. "Haji…this is your father." She adjusted Haji so he could see Kenshin's face.

"Haji?" Kenshin whispered.

Haji began to laugh…so did Seijuro.

"Yeah, that was my reaction to Kenshin too."

Kenshin kept his eyes on Haji as he played with Seijuro. Seijuro, pretending to be a dog, was on all fours making circles around the child; he and Tomoe were sitting on the steps watching the scene.

"When did you find out?" He finally asked.

"A month after you left."

"But…you never said anything in your letters."

"Master Hiko didn't think it was a good idea. He wanted your mind focused."

Kenshin watched as his son laughed; his heart swelled with pride.

"Master always knew best."

"What was that apprentice?" Seijuro had stopped moving and was now cuddling the laughing Haji in his lap.

"Are you always going to call me that?" Kenshin got to his feet and approached the sitting figure. He lowered himself. "Can I have my son?"

"I'm not sure." He contemplated with humor. "Are you sure you can handle him?" He handed Haji over and the child went willingly into his fathers' arms.

Kenshin looked down with love and adoration into his son's eyes; Haji began to play with Kenshin's ponytail, which was hanging over his shoulder.

"He seems to love hair." Seijuro stated as he got to his feet. He brushed the dirt from his pants. "As much as I love to stay, I have work to finish."

"Don't be long. I'm making a special dinner tonight." Tomoe called to his departing figure.

"Wouldn't miss it."

Kenshin returned to his seat beside Tomoe; she looked down at Haji as well and patted his head lovingly. Kenshin kissed the top of his head before turning toward Tomoe.

"It's good to be home."


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"GET DOWN"!

He rushed toward them and got to his knees; using his body as a shield, he held them within his embrace as the barrage of debris continued. Haji's cries competed with the screams coming from outside.

"GET OUT OF OUR VILLAGE!"

"WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE KILLER!"

Streaks of light invaded the dark house as the rocks they used tore through the partitions; at one point, a large object was thrust hard against the door, causing Tomoe to jump in Kenshin's embrace.

"It's okay." He tried to sound reassuring, but it wasn't helping. Haji continued to scream with fright; Tomoe attempted to soothe him.

Soon…all was quiet.

Tentatively, Kenshin lifted his head and turned to the side. He lowered his hands and looked behind him at the destruction of their home.

"Don't." Tomoe grabbed his kimono as he attempted to get to his feet. Haji was hiccupping, but still had tears running down his face. Kenshin smiled as he touched the small child's face; Haji quieted and gazed at his father.

"COME OUT BATTOUSAI!"

"Kenshin please." Tomoe pleaded as he stood up.

"You and Haji go into the other room…keep yourselves covered." Kenshin had his back to her as he spoke.

Fearful, Tomoe inched toward him and took a hold of his hand.

"Kenshin."

"Please Tomoe!" He yelled, turning his head to glare at her in the process. "Do as I say."

It wasn't his voice that made her skin crawl, but the look in his eyes. For an instant she saw the old Kenshin standing before her, but she relaxed slightly as he began to revert back to the man she fell in love with. He smiled crookedly at her.

"Please." He stated quietly.

Not wanting to argue, she got to her feet, held Haji close to her chest and went into the other room. Kenshin watched her retreating figure before turning his attention back to the people outside. As he made his way toward the broken door, his right hand involuntarily gripped an invisible hilt – he wanted his katana. His anger grew at these people. How dare they invade his home?

He placed a hand onto the door and slid it open slowly. Below him was a small entourage of villagers; some held swords while others held what looked like clubs. He scanned the crowd trying to determine what they used when throwing the rocks.

A middle aged man stepped forward holding his katana by his side; Kenshin could see his hand strangle the hilt.

"So…you've finally emerged…_battousai_." He spat the final word.

"I no longer go by that name." Kenshin spoke, attempting to keep his temper in control.

"Eh, are you saying you're a changed man Battousai? A man who killed like a demon…changed?" He laughed which caused the rest of the men surrounding the home to join in.

"A person can atone for the wrongs he has done." Kenshin stated over the laughter.

"Save us the speech!" The man yelled. He pointed his blade forward. "We don't want you here."

"Were you not aware that my family was inside?"

More laughter.

"Who is the wench? Surely she must be someone of ill repute to take up with a murderer."

Kenshin couldn't hold his anger in any longer; flying off the promenade, he tackled the man before him throwing punches. Blind with rage, Kenshin began to punch harder, causing the man to fall unconscious. The group of men tried to pull Kenshin off, but he threw punches at them as well.

"KENSHIN!"

He instantly stopped at the sound of her voice. Turning, he found Tomoe standing in the doorway with a worried look on her face; Kenshin turned back to look at the crowd surrounding him. He backed away quickly.

The men helped their comrade to his feet; the man suddenly awoke, shaking his head and looking at Kenshin.

"YOU LEAVE OUR VILLAGE….TONIGHT!" One man screamed as the crowd dispersed.

He gulped the remaining sake down his throat as he turned to stare at her back; she hasn't spoken to him since they left their home. They were resting at an inn located in another village; placing a bandage over his scar and wearing a large bamboo hat, they were able to acquire a room. He felt disgusted that he had to disguise himself in order to walk through town, but the Battousai legend had spread throughout Otsu quickly.

Not long after he returned from battle, he made the decision to leave Otsu; the place was like Kyoto, it held too many painful memories. They said their farewells to Seijuro, but promised to keep in touch. They traveled by day and managed to settle into a small home, but word of who he was soon spread and they were run out of town.

Kenshin felt guilty for placing Tomoe and his son in danger, but Tomoe reassured him that things will get better. Not wanting to spoil her happy mood, he went along with it, but when they were run out of another town his spirits began to drop. Now, they were in another situation where they had to move away from another home; Kenshin was beside himself with guilt over the life he brought them into.

"I'm sorry Tomoe." He whispered sadly. "When they insulted you." He began.

"You can't keep using that as an excuse." She finally turned and faced him; Haji was in her arms nursing. "You almost killed a man."

"I know." He lowered his head in shame, unable to bear her scrutiny.

"And now we had to leave yet another home."

"It's not my fault."

She turned her attention to the suckling baby.

"I try so hard." Kenshin started. Angered, he threw the small saucer across the room, causing it to shatter. Tomoe jumped slightly and stared at the remains with a sad expression.

"This isn't fair to either of you." He whispered as he stared at the floor.

"Could you help me please?"

Lifting his head, he found Tomoe struggling to tie her kimono with one hand; he got to his feet and walked over to her. He knelt down and removed Haji from her embrace while she tied her sash. Haji opened his mouth wide in a yawn as his eyes began to droop.

"Full belly and now ready for bed." He placed a palm on Haji's extended stomach.

"So much like his father."

Kenshin looked up. His heart gave a leap as he saw her smile once again at him.

"I really am sorry Tomoe."

"It's not your fault…none of it is. You were led into that life falsely; it's not right that some feel as if people can't change, but." She shrugged, leaving the sentence hanging.

They could hear small noises emitting from Haji. Involuntarily, they laughed.

"Where will we go now?" She asked after some time.

"We could go to Yokohama, but that's some distance away. It may take weeks by the rate we're going."

"We could try this village…they seem nice."

"They always seem that way in the beginning. I don't want to hide forever."

"I understand." She placed a tender hand onto his. "Things will work out." She stole a glance to their sleeping child. "You put him to bed while I clean up your mess."

Kenshin smiled at her optimism, but deep down he knew there was no way things will get any better…not unless.

His head nearly touched the floor. He stayed there for a while with tears running down his face; it seemed as if he was always crying these days, but why not? The man who slain his son was in close proximity; he could almost taste his blood now.

Tetsuya Sayaka lifted his head and gazed at the picture of his beloved son Jin. Jin fought against that murdering samurai, but even with the help of his many retainers, they were no match for the Battousai. His comrades watched as the assassin with the flaming red hair and scar sliced through him like butter; they charged him, but not everyone escaped in one piece. The news came to him weeks later; one of his son's closest friends appeared at their doorstep – he was missing a leg.

As Tetsuya watched the man approach his home, he took notice of the veiled katana that sat in his lap. His face also told his tale even though he spoke no words. With respect, the man attempted to get down on his knees to present the katana, but Tetsuya quickly went to the man to stop him. Both men cried over the katana. His wife, Reiko, soon emerged from the home and seeing the position of her husband fell to the dirt in hysterics.

As Tetsuya stared longingly at his sons' picture, the smell of opium invaded his senses.

"Have some respect Reiko, don't smoke in here." He demanded. He waved his hand in the air attempting to clear it.

Reiko Sayaka took another deep drag before extinguishing the pipe; she replaced it inside her kimono sleeve and approached her husband's stumped figure.

"How long are you going to look at his picture?" Her voice held an edge of dislike. Tetsuya turned his gaze toward her angrily.

"He was your son Reiko. How could say such things?" He bowed again toward the picture.

"I loved my son Tetsuya." She said quietly. "But killing the Battousai won't bring him back."

"I know that…I'm not stupid." He looked at the picture once again. "I have to avenge his death; how can I meet him on the other side knowing I allowed his murderer to go free?"

"Tetsuya." She lowered herself to be beside him. Her voice was sad. "Let this go. I'm sure Jin…"

"What would you know?" His anger surprised her. She backed away quickly and got to her feet.

"I won't help you."

Tetsuya stood to face her; he grabbed her arm roughly. "How can you call yourself his mother?" He held an arm out to their son's picture. "Jin gave his life so we could live in peace, but that monster took it away from us…from this nation. Who knows what he could have been…what he would have meant to everyone." He pulled her in closer aggressively. "You have to help me!" He spat in her face.

"Alright Tetsuya…just let me go." She pushed him away and was able to free her arm; she tried to rub the pain away.

He smiled, but it wasn't with happiness. She could see the madness behind it.

"How do you plan on finding him anyway?" She asked without interest.

"Don't worry about that. I'll handle the outside work…you handle the inside."

"Inside?" She asked with confusion.

But Tetsuya didn't elaborate on his plan. Gazing at Jin's picture one final time, he whispered something Reiko could not make out; disturbed, she left the room and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The streets were filling up with people; he could make out the vendors opening their stalls and preparing their sales for the day. Sadly, he wasn't here to shop. As he stood by the open window, he could hear the shuffling of feet behind him; soon he was joined by an old friend.

"You don't have to do this Kenshin." Seijuro whispered sadly. "Maybe this time the people will see..."

"They'll never see." He interrupted sadly. He gazed at the people below them; part of him was angry and the other part sad and lonely. "I thought all of this was behind me Master."

Seijuro was stunned by the use of the title.

He placed a hand onto Kenshin's shoulder. "You have a long road to redemption…it won't happen quickly."

He turned from the window. "But when? I can't have them living like this anymore."

"So leaving them is a better idea?" He challenged angrily. Kenshin turned to face him. "Listen to me….this is not the way."

"What else can I do? If they stay with me they'll be in danger all the time."

"You haven't given these people enough chances Kenshin!"

"I'm not taking any chances with my family Master! Each town we've been to have run us off…and all because of who I was. I can't hide myself forever and I can't subject my son to this lifestyle any longer."

"What kind of man do you think he'll be without his father?"

Kenshin paused before answering. "He'll be a good man because of Tomoe. She taught me how to see myself for who I really was and she'll teach our son the same…that I am sure."

Seijuro watched him during his speech.

"Do you want to leave them?" His question was filled with anguish.

Kenshin's eyes filled with tears; he wasn't embarrassed about crying in front of his old master. Seeing the pain in his apprentices face, Seijuro instinctively wrapped his arms around the young man. Kenshin broke down, his knees buckling from under him.

"You can't leave your family Kenshin…I will not allow this."

Kenshin almost smiled at his final remark.

"I don't want them hurt." He said between sobs. Seijuro pulled back and looked into his tear stained face. "That's why I need for you to protect them." He held tightly onto Seijuro's arms. "Please Master…please do this for me."

Tomoe was sweeping the area thoroughly. She and Kenshin managed to locate a small abandoned home on the outskirts of the merchant district, but far enough away so they could have privacy. Although she was thrilled at their new home, she continued to notice the sullen look on Kenshin's face. Sadder still, was how he reacted whenever he was around Haji. She knew how much Kenshin loved his son, but his attention took on a look of desperateness…as if he was holding him for the last time. She thought she was being paranoid so she dismissed the idea quickly.

A few nights ago the thoughts began to resurface, but this time his eyes shown an eagerness toward her. After she placed Haji down for bed, Kenshin approached her and placed both hands on either side of her face. She smiled at him and touched his hands.

"What is it?" She asked with shyness.

"I just love you so much."

"Kenshin." She whispered softly.

Kenshin kissed her with that same urgency he had when he returned from battle; he made love in the same way. During their coupling, she felt droplets fall upon her face and only then did she realize he was crying; she never asked him about it.

That morning she awoke to find Kenshin sitting beside her; Haji was still sleeping next to her and his eyes would gaze at him briefly.

"_What are you doing up this early?" She asked as she sat up. She stole a quick glance toward Haji who turned over on his side._

"_I'm going into town."_

_Her face shown worry._

"_We could go with you?"_

"_No," he smiled. "You go back to sleep…I'll be fine." He could feel tears burning the backs of his eyes, but he tried to repress them._

_Tomoe looked at him strangely._

"_Could you…bring back more sweet dumplings for Haji…he loves them so." She said with a forced smile._

_As she stared into his eyes, she thought she sensed a brief sadness, but wasn't sure._

"_Of course." He stated._

_Satisfied, she complied with his request; as she rolled over and placed her arm over Haji, Kenshin tied his bamboo hat under his chin and watched them with a heavy heart. He wrote to Seijuro some time ago requesting a meeting, asking his Master for the ultimate favor._

She stole a quick glance at Haji as he sat playing with a stuffed toy Kenshin bought him; she swept the remaining dirt outside and that was when she noticed someone approaching. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she squinted and smiled because she knew his walk.

"Master Hiko!" She called as she stepped down. Seijuro waved a hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not welcome?" He joked as he hugged her. "Where's the little one…I brought more of those sweet dumplings he likes so much?"

Tomoe's heart grew heavy as Seijuro handed over the small bundle. "Just inside. You missed Kenshin…he went into town early this morning." She paused briefly and glanced at the bundle. "Did he ask you to deliver these…is he going to be late coming home?"

Tomoe watched his expression go from happy to somber; she couldn't help, but feel it changed the moment she mentioned Kenshin's name.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He tried to smile. "Fine." He walked past her. "Could I see him?"

Tomoe sat across from Seijuro unable to voice her concerns; there was something wrong she could feel it. It was getting later and Kenshin still had not returned; several times she went over to the door expecting to see him walking down the lane, but all was quiet.

After Seijuro tucked Haji under the covers, he returned by her side. She had made Kenshin's favorite dishes, but her appetite was gone; looking over to Seijuro told her he felt the same.

"I'm sorry for the food Tomoe…it looks delicious." He said by way of an apology.

"What happened to him?" She asked quietly. Seijuro looked up and noticed she wasn't looking at him.

"I'm sure he'll be along."

"Don't lie to me…please." She gripped her kimono and turned accusing eyes toward him. "Where is he…you know where he is don't you?"

"Tomoe." He stated sadly.

Tears pooled in her eyes. "He left us?" She turned away. Seijuro rushed over and tried to wrap his arms around her, but she pushed him away and got to her feet. She hugged herself tightly and began to shake uncontrollably.

"I…I thought…I knew something was wrong with him…the way he…oh Kenshin." She fell to her knees, throwing her face into her hands.

Seijuro moved over toward her and tried to wrap his arms around her again; this time she didn't push him away.

He found shelter, but the night air was growing colder. He removed the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders; instantly, he could smell her perfume. He pulled one half of the blanket closer to his nose and inhaled the scent deeply; he could feel himself growing in despair at the thought of her and Haji without him. Although he knew Seijuro would protect her, he was unsure of how she would react to his desertion.

He had to do it he kept telling himself; this was to protect them from whatever harm would come their way if he stayed with them. People were never going to stop hunting for him and he didn't want them exposed to that, but…then he wondered whether Tomoe already knew that. When she confessed her love to him for the first time, she knew what could happen if she took up with him; yet, she chose to spend her life with him. She chose to stay by his side knowing there was a possibility he could still be a hunted man.

"Did I make a mistake?" He asked to the emptiness.

He drew the blanket closer to himself feeling regret over the spontaneous decision he made, but…it wasn't too late was it? He could still go back and beg for her forgiveness. Would she take him back?

Seijuro was quiet. He swallowed a large portion of sake then poured himself another measure; Tomoe was sitting across from him staring into the fire.

"He's such an unselfish person." She stated into the flames. "But…this is very selfish of him."

"I know."

"Didn't he know that we're strong together?" She was asking the questions, but didn't expect an answer from Hiko. "He'll come back." She said after a while.

Seijuro looked up and was surprised to see her smiling. This made him glad.

"You're not angry with him?"

The laugh that escaped her was small. "I'm angry with him of course, but not because he left…because he's hard-headed."

Seijuro made a small laugh as well. "That is true." He downed the last of his sake.

Tomoe got to her feet and walked over to the door; she opened it and gazed up into the sky. There was a full moon tonight and she smiled at a memory.

"I hope he has a blanket." Seijuro smiled at her comment. "Good night Kenshin…Haji and I will be waiting for your return."

In that same instant, Kenshin was lying on his back looking up at the same moon. The same memory invaded his senses as well; he had this overwhelming feeling that he and Tomoe were looking at this moon together.

"Good night Haji…take care of mommy….good night Tomoe…my dearest love."

Several weeks later, Tetsuya was crouched down in the bushes staring at Tomoe's silhouette. Every night since Kenshin's been gone, she would stand outside and say goodnight. Tetsuya watched as her lips moved; she would then smile into the night before heading back inside. He held his hand out to quiet the other people with him; once she was back inside, he turned to face them.

"You sure he's in there?" He asked.

"That's what I saw. He arrived this afternoon and I didn't see him leave."

"He looked big." One man stated apprehensively.

"That's why we're gonna stay here until we're sure he's asleep."

"But how will you know?"

Tetsuya slapped the man across the face. "Stop asking stupid questions."

Tetsuya turned from his comrades and stared hungrily at the small house. After a couple of hours – they moved.

Sliding the partition open slowly, Tetsuya was the first to enter the house. He could hear the distinctive sound of a drunk sleep; this pleased him.

"The old sod is drunk." He mentioned. "You guys pin him down and take care of him…I'll get the woman."

"What about the child?"

"Don't worry…Reiko will be along soon."

"Well, shouldn't we wait?"

Although they were whispering, their voices echoed loudly in Tetsuya's ears; he wanted to shout at them, but instead chose to cover his ears until they stopped talking.

"Listen to me, I'm not going to stand here discussing this with you goons. Now, I told you to take care of him. I'll hold her steady until Reiko arrives."

"How will we know she's here?"

"She'll signal…"

Just then, the sound of a crane disturbed the night; they turned toward Tetsuya and saw his mouth spread into a smile.

"Ready?"

Seijuro opened his eyes slightly; he could have sworn he heard a noise. Placing a hand to his head, he attempted to sit up; as he adjusted his sight to the darkness, he could made out a bright silhouette in the far distance. As his vision began to clear he noticed it was Tomoe and she was sitting rather oddly.

"Tomoe? What's...?"

WHACK!

Seijuro was hit in the back of the head with something hard. Tomoe, with a hand over her mouth began to scream and struggle as several men started beating on Seijuro. Confused by the attacks, Seijuro tried using his arms to push himself up, but couldn't; strikes were coming from all over.

"AARGHH!" He screamed as he quickly turned over and thrust his legs out; he managed to make contact with someone. He got to his feet and started swinging in all directions; that was when he noticed Tomoe across the room. She was being held by a man who had a large katana aimed at her throat; beside them was a woman and she was holding a screaming Haji.

Angered more by the sight, Seijuro charged them only to stop short when a blast rung out. Seijuro felt heat enter his back and smelt the coppery smell of blood. He fell face down. Tomoe screamed.

His eyes jerked open. Sitting up quickly, he turned his head in every direction trying to locate it. He heard her…Tomoe screaming. He clutched his chest involuntarily…something was wrong. Quickly getting to his feet, Kenshin packed what he needed and ran back in the direction of home.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

He shoved her hard, sending her flying to the floor; as she tried to shield herself from the fall, she managed to scrape her right arm. Sitting up, she covered the red bruise with her left hand trying not to cry out.

"Serves you right." Tetsuya stated as he made his way inside the room. Tomoe backed away. A sneer began to appear on Tetsuya's face. "I'm not gonna hurt cha."

"Leave her alone."

Tetsuya turned to find Reiko standing in the doorway; in her arms was Haji. Tomoe tried to get to her feet, but Tetsuya grabbed her shoulders and threw her down once more.

"Give me my son…please!" She begged.

"Calm yourself woman." Reiko entered the room. "I wasn't going to keep him." She stood over Tomoe, holding Haji out to her. Tomoe quickly retrieved him and held him close to her; Haji laughed and played with her hair.

Reiko turned to Tetsuya. "I don't want you bothering her."

Tetsuya smiled. "I wouldn't do such a thing." He licked his lips as his eyes turned toward Tomoe.

Reiko shoved him toward the door. "I mean it Tetsuya. I hear you laid one finger on her and I'll turn you in."

"What do you want with us?" Tomoe finally managed to ask.

Reiko turned in her direction, but didn't answer. Pushing her husband out the door, she took the knob in her hands and closed it. Tomoe heard the clicking of the lock and she knew her and Haji were trapped. Tomoe stared at the door willing it to open; it was then she realized Haji was tugging at her kimono.

"Hungry?" Turning her back to the door, she undid her kimono and brought her breast toward her son's mouth. She looked down serenely at his suckling face. "Your daddy will come…I'm sure of it."

Kenshin sat anxiously in a nearby teahouse attempting to calm his nerves. After he felt the sensation of danger, he traveled nonstop trying to make it home; just when he was near their village, a guard told him and the other patrons that the checkpoint would be closed for several days.

"But I need to get home!" He screamed, trying to move past the guard.

"You and the rest of the world." The man shoved Kenshin back and held out his katana. "No one passes until the gates are open."

That was almost a week ago and Kenshin was losing patience. Unable to drink anymore tea, he got to his feet and left. He stood outside and gazed upward; he had his straw hat in his hands so the sun was beating down on him.

"Kenshin?"

Surprised to hear his name, Kenshin turned to find a tall, thin man glaring at him. Kenshin stared at him suspiciously, but then as the man came closer Kenshin began to smile.

"Sanosuke…is that you? I hardly recognized you."

Sanosuke Sagara befriended Kenshin when they moved into their new home; they first encountered him when he and Tomoe took Haji to a small festival occurring in the village. While they were enjoying lunch, a suspicious looking man approached them.

"_Hey!" _

_Kenshin looked up slowly. "Yes?"_

"_I know you don't I?"_

_He lowered his head. "I don't think so."_

_The man bent forward, took the brim of Kenshin's hat in his hand and jerked his head up._

"_What's with the bandage?" The man asked. His breath reeked of booze._

"_Would you leave us alone?" Tomoe pleaded as she held Haji close._

"_You heard the lady."_

_Kenshin, Tomoe and the man turned to find a dark haired stranger watching them; he wore a white coat and pants lined with red. On his hair was a large bandana and his hands seemed to be covered in bandages. He had a toothpick in his mouth. He approached them._

"_You gonna leave that nice family alone?" The stranger asked._

_The man removed his hand from Kenshin's hat and stood up against the stranger._

"_Who the hell you think you are?"_

"_Name's aren't important…in this matter anyway."_

"_Oh yeah…why's that?"_

"_Because I'm about kick your ass." And then he punched the man hard in the stomach. The man doubled over and the stranger sent an uppercut into his chin, dropping the man onto his back._

_Tomoe jerked at the scene, trying to hide Haji's face._

_The man turned over, coughed up blood and attempted to walk away, but the stranger grabbed his hair and held him._

"_I do believe you owe them an apology."_

"_So…sorry." He mumbled with broken teeth._

"_Now." The stranger threw the man's head to the ground and kicked his backside. "Don't let me catch you here again."_

_They watched as the man crawled away._

"_Thank you, but that wasn't necessary." Kenshin stated with a small bow._

"_Think nothing of it Kenshin."_

_Kenshin and Tomoe were stunned._

"_How…how do you know me?" He asked with worry._

_The stranger sat down._

"_The disguise doesn't help…I could spot you a mile away." He stared at him._

"_What do you want?" Kenshin asked, feeling himself grow angry._

_He shrugged. "Nothing. Just didn't want to see anyone bothering you." He looked toward Tomoe. "Cute kid."_

_Tomoe produced a small smile. "Thank you."_

_The stranger got to his feet. "Listen, I know all about your past, but for some reason people don't understand the concept of redemption. They think what they want and you can't help that, but you can't allow that to stop yourself from living. You did some pretty bad things…I get it, but something tells me you're not that man anymore."_

_Kenshin and Tomoe were speechless. He turned from them and waved a hand in farewell._

"_Wait!" Kenshin called. "What's your name?"_

"_The next time I see you I'll let you know."_

_He and Kenshin have been friends ever since._

As Sanosuke approached, Kenshin was curious about his expression.

"What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked again.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kenshin was silent briefly. "When I heard the news, I thought."

"News…what news?" Kenshin's throat began to constrict.

Sanosuke's face shown puzzlement. "I was only in town briefly when it spread throughout every tea house in this district. Man, I have to tell you, I was stunned to hear about it, but…I'm glad to see you're doing…" But his sentence was cut short when Kenshin grabbed the lapels of his jacket; Sanosuke noticed fear etched on his face.

"SANOSUKE…WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME?"

"Your house Kenshin…someone burned it to the ground." Sanosuke could feel Kenshin's grip weaken-his eyes went wide in shock.

"When?" He asked in a whisper.

"I don't know…a few weeks ago. I was traveling along that way and heard some people talking about it."

Kenshin turned from Sanosuke; his eyes were glazed over.

"Kenshin…what's the matter? You and your family obviously weren't there when it happened." He tried to laugh, but it came out strained. When Kenshin turned to face him, he saw the look of death. "Kenshin…what happened? Tome and Haji are okay aren't they?"

"I…I left a few weeks ago…" He stared in the distance-a baby was crying. "Haji." He whispered.

"Damn." Sanosuke ran a hand through his hair. "Hey." He grabbed Kenshin by the shoulders and forced him to look at him. "I'm sure they're fine."

"I thought they'd be safer…away from me." Kenshin spoke without emotion.

Sanosuke looked around the district unsure of what he was looking for.

"ATTENTION! THE CHECKPOINT IS NOW OPEN…PLEASE PROCEED SLOWLY AND HAVE YOUR PAPERS WAITING…I REPEAT, THE GATES HAVE OPENED!"

"Great…Kenshin listen…we can leave now okay? I'll take you back."

All Kenshin could do was nod.

It seemed like forever, but Sanosuke and Kenshin managed to make it to the outskirts of his home; without waiting for the horse to stop, Kenshin jumped down and started to run.

"WAIT!" Sanosuke jumped down, haphazardly tied his horse by a tree and followed. When he finally caught up with him, it was to find Kenshin on his knees looking at the charred remains of his home.

"Oh no." Sanosuke whispered as he approached the scene.

Nothing was left of the house they shared. The ground in which the one story structure sat was a mound of burnt debris; in the far distance, he could just make out the small lake he and Tomoe would use to bath Haji.

"No." Kenshin dropped his head to the ground. "No….No….NOOOOOOOO!"

Sanosuke was at a loss for words.

"I should have been here to protect them...I promised her."

Kenshin's ears picked up on the sound of Sanosuke moving through the debris; he could hear him moving things around, but he didn't care. What did it matter now? Lifting his head slowly, he sat back and stared at the scene; this was his fault. His past life caught up with him and now…those closest to him paid the price, but…somewhere deep inside his soul he didn't believe it. He couldn't believe they were dead. After all, he and Tomoe shared a deep connection; if she or Haji were severely hurt he would feel it.

Composing himself, he got to his feet.

"Sanosuke!" He called.

"Yeah."

"Did you hear anything else...what about the man who lived here?"

Sanosuke was curious; he left the mound and approached Kenshin.

"Now that you mention it, someone did say something about a man being shot."

"Shot? Did they say what happened to him?"

"Sorry no." Kenshin's face fell. "But if we go back in town I could take you to where I heard the story."

"Let's go." Kenshin quickly turned and hurried from the place.

"I'm sure Tomoe and Haji are alright." Sanosuke declared.

"I know they are." Kenshin finally said with confidence.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

They could hear screams coming from within as they approached; curious onlookers stood outside listening to the lunatic whose voice could be heard in the street. As Kenshin dismounted the horse, his heart began to swell because he knew that voice. Pushing his way through the crowd, he managed to get inside to find several women trying to calm an angry Seijuro.

"I TOLD YOU PEOPLE I WANTED SAKE!"

An elderly man was holding up his hands.

"Now please sir, my wife and daughters have told you that your injuries will only heal if you drink the tea of…"

Seijuro turned over a table with one hand. "FUCK YOUR TEA…I WANT SAKE!"

Seijuro was dressed in a white kimono and hakama; since the kimono was open in the front, Kenshin could clearly see a large bandage wrapped around his torso.

"Destroy our place and you can forget about staying here!" A short, chubby woman approached Seijuro angrily; she had her hands on her hips and she glared at him sternly.

Seijuro clenched his fist as if he wanted to punch her.

He closed his eyes. "Fine."

The woman smiled and patted his shoulder.

"That's a good boy. Now, you sit yourself down and Hano will get that tea and some dumplings for you."

"Thank you." His voice had a mixture of defeat and edge to it. He righted the overturned table and sat.

"Oh, I'm sorry about the commotion…please, have a seat."

Seijuro turned to the people the woman was addressing. "Kenshin?"

"Master Hiko." Kenshin said with relief.

Seijuro got to his feet and quickly walked over to Kenshin, punching him squarely in the jaw.

"HEY!" Sanosuke screamed as Kenshin went flying to the floor.

"LEAVE HIM THERE!" Seijuro screamed as he glared at Kenshin.

Stunned by the attack, Kenshin allowed Sanosuke to help him sit up.

"So you've finally come home?" Seijuro stated with hatred. "I take it you heard about what happened?" He didn't wait for a reply. "Burned to the ground…everything your family lost because you decided to leave…THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU ABANDON YOUR FAMILY!"

The patron of the place ran between Seijuro and Kenshin; she held her arms up attempting to block them.

"Please, not here sir."

Seijuro gently pushed her aside and approached Kenshin. "Why did you come back?"

Confused about his master's reaction, Kenshin got to his feet. "What happened to them?"

"What do you care?"

"Master please."

"You don't deserve them Kenshin." And with those words, Seijuro turned and headed into the back.

Reiko stood in the doorway. Tomoe was leaning against the wall asleep with Haji on her lap; the scene unnerved Reiko slightly since there was a futon lying on the other side of the room. She came into the room and closed the door loudly; this awakened Tomoe with a start. When she noticed who entered, she tucked Haji inside her kimono and backed away. Reiko retrieved her opium pipe from her sleeve and lit it.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She took a drag then blew the smoke inside the tiny room; this caused Haji to cough softly.

"Could you please not smoke around him?" Tomoe stated.

Reiko produced a wicked smile. "Giving me orders in my own house?" She began to pace the room. "My, my…aren't we brave?" She reached a small window and leaned against the sill; she turned the lock and lifted it. "Happy?"

Surprised at her gesture Tomoe said a small thank you.

Reiko was a fairly tall woman around her late thirties; she wore her black hair tied tightly on top of her head. Her kimono placed her in a higher class; her face appeared to be painted in the traditional geisha way, but maybe that was her natural color. Tomoe didn't want to stare too long at her so she turned her attention back to Haji.

Reiko watched them.

"What's his name?"

Tomoe paused before answering. "Haji."

"Haji huh." She walked over to them. "Have a shady past do we?" She knelt in front of her.

"I don't know what you mean." Tomoe tried to back away from her nicotine breath.

"New beginnings…new beginnings from what? Oh yeah," she stood to her feet. "Your husband the man slayer…could that be the new beginning?"

Stunned, Tomoe turned her attention to her.

"My family knows your husband all too well my dear." She walked back over toward the window. "He killed my only son…Jin Sayaka." She relit her pipe.

"Is that the reason why we're here?" Tomoe stated sadly.

"Of course it is. Are you that naïve to think that your husband wouldn't pay for his many crimes against the innocent?"

"It wasn't his fault."

"Oh really? Someone forced him to kill innocent people?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Reiko moved quickly and lowered herself to be face to face with Tomoe; she grabbed her chin and turned her harshly toward her.

"Why don't you explain it to me then? Why would your husband kill innocent people like my son?"

"He didn't know what he was doing."

"Oh please." She pushed Tomoe's head away and stood. "Spare me from this proclamation of innocence. What did he tell you…that he was under the control of the Shoguns? I've heard it all before."

"It was a confusing time for everyone…even for my husband." Tomoe stated softly. "He's trying to make up for it."

"A woman would believe anything to get out of poverty."

The statement made Tomoe curious about the women, but she didn't speak anymore.

"My husband has seen you…nursing your son."

This revelation made Tomoe shiver; she involuntarily closed the top of her kimono tightly. Feeling her stress, Haji began to whimper.

Reiko walked back toward the door. "He won't do it again." She stared at them. "The futon is clean…no reason your son should sleep on the floor." And with those parting words, she left.

Seijuro raised the bowl of noodles and sniffed its contents; making a sour expression, he held them out at arm's length, but he noticed the patron glaring at him with a motherly expression of evil. Annoyed, he gathered several noodles with his chopsticks and thrust them inside his mouth. Satisfied, the woman left the three men alone.

"Ugh, this crap is nasty." Seijuro placed the bowl down.

"It may be nasty, but it's gotten me through some rough times." Sanosuke stated as he pushed a mouthful into his mouth. Kenshin watched him eat a large bowl of noodles in five seconds and return for more.

"Did you have a warm blanket?"

Kenshin, caught off guard by the comment, turned toward Seijuro. "Blanket?" He asked with confusion.

"Tomoe was concerned whether you were warm or not."

This produced a small smile from Kenshin.

"Yeah…I had one."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to know that."

Kenshin watched Seijuro. "Do you know where they are?"

"No. Like I said, after they shot me I don't remember much."

Seijuro and Kenshin made amends after their earlier fight, but the situation still felt strained to Kenshin. He's never seen his master so angry at him before; even when he was teaching him his fighting style, the anger he displayed earlier didn't compare.

Sanosuke swallowed the last of his noodles and sat back; rubbing his stomach in satisfaction, he pulled out a toothpick and began to relax.

"Who's your friend?" Seijuro asked nodding in Sanosuke's direction.

"Sanosuke…this is my old master Seijuro Hiko."

"Charmed." Sanosuke waved a dismissive hand in the air.

Seijuro smiled.

"Was she angry with me?" Kenshin finally asked.

"You should know the answer to that." He struggled to his feet. "I shouldn't have to tell you."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room…I need to rest."

"Master Hiko?"

Seijuro stopped, but didn't turn.

"There's nothing I can do for you Kenshin….I'm sorry."

Kenshin sadly watched as Seijuro left the room.

"The man knows how to keep a grudge." Sanosuke stated as he watched his retreating figure.

"I've never seen him like this before."

Sanosuke sat up. "You said he trained you?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe he feels guilty he couldn't stop it."

"Maybe."

"Think about it. If he's such a great fighter, how come he couldn't fight off whoever attacked them? I'm telling you, that's guilt weighing on those massive shoulders."

Kenshin thought about it and figured Sanosuke was right; after all, he and Seijuro often went rounds together…not to mention the stories that circulated about his many battles. He was a legend in his own right…yet. He shook the thought out.

"None of that matters anyway…I need to find out where they took them." Kenshin got to his feet.

"Oh Mr. Himura!" The young daughter of the patron approached him. She smiled when she saw Sanosuke. "I almost forgot…this came for you." She handed him a parchment; she bowed toward them and departed.

Curious, Kenshin turned the paper over in his hands.

"Wait!" He trotted over to the young woman. "Who left it?"

"A delivery man bought it this morning." She blushed. "I'm sorry, but I just noticed it."

"But…how did someone know I was here?"

She shrugged. "I don't know Mr. Himura…they just told me to deliver it to you." She waited for him to respond, but when he didn't she turned and left. Sanosuke appeared by his side as Kenshin tore open the parchment. The words screamed out at Kenshin:

_Battousai…we have your family!_

I will not go into detail why we took them, but I'm sure you can guess the reason. You've evaded capture for your many crimes against the innocent, but no more…this time you will pay…which means your wife and son will have to pay as well. Give yourself up and I'll let them live…don't and suffer the consequences. I will make sure your eyes are open as me and my men do 'immoral' things to your wife. Below is an address…I will be waiting, but don't wait too long.

The note wasn't signed. Sanosuke took the note from Kenshin and scanned it one more time.

"Who is this person?" He asked, but as he turned to face Kenshin again he could see a severe change come over him; his head hung low, his hands were balled into tight fist and he could see veins popping up around his neck.

"Kenshin?" Sanosuke tentatively reached out his hand and touched Kenshin's shoulder…they were shaking like an earthquake. "Kenshin?"

Kenshin didn't hear Sanosuke calling him. The only thing he heard was the sound of blades striking and the firing of canons…he was there again. The screams of men in his ears, the gentle slice of a sword through flesh; he could see their faces again…all in pain…bloodied and bruised by his hand. They were the enemy…he had instructions…they would pay for their crimes…that was his job….he was the Hitokiri Battousai.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

His steps were muffled as he walked down the long corridor. With a hand resting on his katana, he slowly passed several framed portraits hung loosely on the walls – suddenly he stopped. He turned his attention toward a large portrait situated by an open window; there were incense candles burning and a small vase of flowers situated under it. The portrait depicted a tall, thin man wearing the traditional kimono of the Sayaka clan. His long, thin face held no trace of a smile as he stood with one hand resting on the hilt of his katana; characters were drawn in the upper left corner spelling his name – Jin Sayaka. The only son of his younger brother Tetsuya.

Katsuto Sayaka was still staring at the portrait when a figure approached. The sweet smell of her opium told him it was Reiko.

"The picture didn't do him justice." She stated.

Katsuto noticed the smoke invade his vision.

"I thought you stopped smoking that?" He asked without turning in her direction.

"I have to do something to keep my sanity."

Her comment caused him to turn in her direction. Katsuto was taller than Reiko, but since she had high platform sandals on, she seemed to reach his height. His dark hair was tied in a topknot on his head; his black eyes were permanently set in a squint and his eyebrows were always knitted together. Oftentimes, Reiko thought the man looked angry even when he smiled.

"How is my brother?"

Reiko turned and started to walk down the hall; he followed.

"You should know the answer to that Katsuto. I'm sure you'll find him in his usual spot."

Katsuto noted the dislike in her voice.

He stopped. "Why do you begrudge him the pleasure of paying respect to his son? Surely, you must do the same?"

Noting his stance, she turned her head to face him.

"I pay my respects to my son…don't you dare say otherwise. However, Tetsuya has taken it to another level." She inserted the pipe into her mouth.

"How so?"

She released a few fumes. "He believes that Jin is actually speaking to him."

Katsuto's eyes squinted further down his brow. She noted his glance and smiled.

"If you don't believe." She proceeded to walk away. "Go check for yourself."

Katsuto watched her retreating figure.

He hasn't changed. Although the kimono he wore was last seen in his final battle, it bore no burn or stab marks. His long face gazed down upon him with serenity which gladdened his heart; he reached a hand out to him, but knew he could not touch him anymore. Still, the desire to touch him one more time overrode his sanity…his hand ran right through him. The face took on a look of sadness as he looked down at the hand running through his chest. Tetsuya pulled it away.

_Did you do what I asked father?_ The spirit of Jin asked as he floated closer to his father's slumped figure.

Tetsuya turned his attention to his son; his eyes, filled with tears grew happy when face to face with the apparition.

"Of course."

Jin smiled. _Good_. Jin reached out his invisible hand and attempted to touch Tetsuya's cheek, but was unable to.

_You've made me very happy,_ he said as he pulled back toward the ceiling.

"Wait." Tetsuya held out a desperate hand. "Do you have to leave now?"

_I must, but don't worry…things will work out for the both of us…farewell now…father._

Tetsuya watched as Jin's spirit drifted toward the ceiling and disappear. The tears ran down his cheeks as he bowed once again to the picture before him.

"Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya, confused as to who addressed him, quickly wiped the tears from his face before addressing his audience; he turned his head to find Katsuto standing in the doorway looking sad.

"Katsuto." He said with confusion. He got to his feet and turned toward his brother. "You've made it."

"Yes." He glanced inside the room attempting to see what Tetsuya was conversing with. "How are you fairing?"

Tetsuya puffed out his chest. "Good…considering. Did you deliver the letter?"

"Yes, it didn't take me long to locate him. Lucky for us, the checkpoint was closed down for a few weeks; it enabled my men to find the bastard."

Tetsuya's smile was broad.

"What is it?" Katsuto asked.

"Must have been Jin looking out for us…he said he would."

Katsuto, although broken by the death of his nephew, wasn't comfortable with Tetsuya talking in this fashion. He understood the grief he must be experiencing, but he wondered whether Reiko was correct in assuming that Tetsuya was talking with his dead son. He decided not to broach the subject.

Tetsuya placed a hand onto Katsuto's shoulder and led him out the room; he softly closed the door behind him.

"I have his wife locked up downstairs." Tetsuya began. "She's a tasty morsel if I do say so myself." He rubbed his chin. Katsuto laughed. "If you desire to…"

"No thanks." He interrupted. "What do you plan to do with her?"

"She is the bait of course. Once we have the Battousai and dispose of him, she can go along with him."

"What of the child?"

"What about him? He can go along with his murderer of a father." He said without care.

Katsuto stopped and stared at Tetsuya with uncertainty.

"Killing the manslayer and his wife is one thing, but I will not be party to the murder of an innocent child."

"Hmmm…innocent child huh? Jin was innocent…and so were many more that demon killed." Tetsuya stated with growing hatred.

"Tetsuya." He placed both hands onto his shoulders. "I do not look down on those who died during battle, but we're talking about a mere child…think of your soul." He paused and tried another tactic. "Would Jin have wanted you to slay that baby?"

Tetsuya's eyes shot open; he squinted his eyes at the comment.

"How dare you?"

Katsuto removed his hands and backed away. Tetsuya stared at his brother for a moment before his features began to soften.

"Very well Katsuto. Once we've rid this world of his parents, you can take the child and raise him as your own."

"But."

"No buts. I will not allow that beast to breathe one more breath of air." He raised his head toward the gilded ceilings. "Jin is counting on me."

After his talk with Tetsuya, Katsuto attempted to locate Reiko inside the compound; he found her sitting outside near a small pond. She looked to be feeding the koi. He approached her slowly, but when he was upon her he kept silent.

"Did my husband frighten you into silence Katsuto?" She asked with a trace of humor.

"How long has he been like this?"

"A while now, but it's gotten worse in the passing weeks." She threw the remaining crumbs into the pond, dusting off her hands, and stood. She turned her attention to Katsuto whose face was unreadable.

"When he first came to me with this idea." Katsuto began sadly. "I thought he was right in trying to end the life of the manslayer; hell, he killed some of my men as well, but…"

"But?"

"He spoke of killing the child."

"What?" Reiko threw her hands over her mouth. "You talked him out of it I hope?"

"Of course I did!" He turned his eyes on her aggressively. "I'm no monster Reiko."

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder; he squeezed her hand in return.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Killing the Battousai and his wife may do two things…it may cause an all-out war." He paused.

"And two?"

"It may do nothing." He turned his eyes to her. "Some people may not care he's dead…at least those whose lives he's destroyed." He lowered his hand. "I sent the letter to him so he should arrive at the desired location in a few weeks."

"Are you taking his family along as well?"

"I'm not sure I trust Tetsuya near that child. Could you keep him here?"

The request stunned her.

"I doubt his mother would want to be separated from him."

"Well, she'll have no choice would she?" He walked away from her and stood by the pond; he turned his attention to two koi swimming around one another with frenzy. They looked as if they were fighting, but he wasn't sure.

"As a mother I can't condone this separation." Reiko stated quietly.

Katsuto turned because he heard the sadness in her voice.

"Why did you agree to this Reiko?" He asked with true curiosity.

"I didn't agree to anything Katsuto. My husband has forced my hand in this battle so I went along because I didn't want him to think I didn't care that much about my son."

"But you can stop him?"

She looked up at him with amusement. "You're his brother…why don't you try and stop him?" She waited for a response she already knew the answer to. "Tetsuya is unreachable now. The only person he listens to is Jin."

Katsuto didn't know how to respond. He turned from her and went back to watching the koi; it appeared the two that were fighting were no longer in view. He scanned the pond, but couldn't locate them. He started to wonder about Tetsuya – what was he really seeing and talking to? Was it really Jin's spirit leading him to do these things? Was it all for revenge? A part of him had doubts, but didn't know how to broach them to his brother.

"Katsuto?" Reiko's voice brought him out of his reverie; he turned to face her. "What if I come along to this meeting with the child? That way mother and son wouldn't have to be separated?"

He nodded in agreement, but had doubts Tetsuya would welcome the suggestion.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

She held her nipple to his mouth, but he kept turning his head away; he continued to beat at her chest with his small hands while he cried incessantly. Tomoe was getting worried.

"Why won't you eat? Please baby." She tried once more, but Haji refused to feed. Frustrated herself, she laid him gently onto the futon and tied her sash; she picked him back up and cradled him in her arms, attempting to soothe his cries, but they were getting louder.

It's been weeks since she and her son were locked up in this small room. A few days ago, Haji stopped taking her milk; whenever Reiko would check up on them, Tomoe tried to persuade her to find something solid Haji could eat. In the beginning she did so without complaint, but that was days ago. Fear crept into her as she stared down at her infant son; his once fat body was now thinning.

"Is it me?" She asked him. "Because I haven't had the desire to eat…have I killed you?" She brought Haji's screaming form closer to her. "My baby…I'm sorry."

For days she's cried in their small prison, but now her eyes were all dried up. She no more tears to shed.

After some time, she heard the clicking of the lock; the hinges strained as it slowly opened. She expected Reiko once again, but was surprised to find a man on the other side; she backed away, pressing her back to the wall. The man just stood in the doorway glaring at her. He crossed the threshold and closed the door, never once turning away from her.

"You're the manslayers wife?" He said without emotion. Tomoe didn't respond. Haji's cries continued. "What's wrong with him?" He pointed in their direction.

"He's hungry." She said quietly as she lowered her gaze.

"So feed him?" He took a step closer and bent at the knees. "You've got nothing I haven't seen before." His mouth curved into a thin smile.

She stole a glance in his direction quickly, but didn't linger.

"I can't…he won't…take my milk." She responded with a quiet voice.

"What a shame." He got to his feet. "I guess it doesn't matter now anyway." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a large key and a set of shackles; he jiggled them loudly which caused her to shutter. Haji quieted and turned his gaze toward the stranger.

Katsuto smiled. "He likes the noise." He jiggled the shackles again. He stopped after a while. "Come on…get up." He demanded.

Slowly, Tomoe got to her feet, but she still clutched her son. Katsuto walked over to her, placed the shackles on the side of his belt and made to grab Haji.

"NO!" She threw her arm out and pushed him hard, almost sending him to the floor. Haji began to cry once more.

Katsuto regained his balance and looked at Tomoe; the fear in her eyes was visible. He could see her shoulders shaking on her thin form; it caused a portion of her kimono to come loose which exposed some of her shoulder. He smiled at the sight.

"You're lucky I'm not here to ravage you." He removed the shackles again and stepped closer. "Let's try this again shall we?"

"No…please." Tomoe turned Haji away from his outstretched arms.

"Be sensible woman…why would I hurt your son?"

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Cooperate…I don't want to get rough with you."

"Oh stop it Katsuto…you're scaring her."

He turned to find Reiko standing in the doorway. She was clad in a basic brown kimono and her hands were free of her pipe. Katsuto lowered his hands as Reiko entered the room. She approached Tomoe…Haji had quieted down.

"We don't want to hurt the child…give him to me." Reiko reached out attempting the same act, but Tomoe still held tightly onto her son. Reiko's face shown annoyance.

"She's not going to let him go." Katsuto commented as he replaced the shackles inside his pocket.

"Fine…let her carry him then. I doubt she'll be foolish enough to run with him in her arms."

"Tetsuya won't like this…he wanted her tied up."

Reiko looked at Katsuto then back at Tomoe who relaxed slightly.

Reiko approached, her face inches from Tomoe's. She smiled wickedly.

"You'll behave yourself won't you Mrs. Himura?" Tomoe continued to stare. "We're going on a little trip…to meet your husband as a matter of fact."

Her eyes opened wider.

"If you promise to behave, we'll let you hold your little boy."

Mutely, Tomoe nodded her head slightly.

"Good." She stood back. "See...she'll behave."

"And you believe her?"

"A mother will do anything to protect her son." Reiko kept her eyes on Tomoe as she spoke. After a few minutes, she turned and proceeded toward the door; Katsuto took Tomoe's arm and shoved her ahead of him as they walked out the room.

The salt water splashed his face, sending a massive chill down his body, but he didn't feel it. With each crashing wave his ears picked up on the sounds of screams; the salty air began to smell too much like blood and it fueled his anger. After the letter was sent, Sanosuke found out where they were holding Tomoe and Haji; unfortunately, it would take weeks to arrive at the location, but there was nothing he could do to speed up the process. Since Sanosuke used to belong to the Sekiho Army, he was able to acquire two passes on a ship heading out toward that location; it was a cargo ship bringing trade materials to that part of land.

Kenshin persuaded Seijuro to come along, but he refused. Remaining at the inn, he wished him luck.

"Don't let them out of your sight again Kenshin." He advised angrily.

Sanosuke was sitting on a large crate watching Kenshin. Ever since they stepped foot onto the barrage, Kenshin has taken post at the head; he hasn't moved from that spot, not even to eat. Sanosuke tried to think about the last time his friend had a meal; saddened by his state, he went into the kitchen and gathered a few dumplings and sake. He brought them up and noticed Kenshin was now leaning onto the railing looking out into the darkness; they've been on this ship for close to a month now with no sight of land. He asked the captain how long it would take before they reached land and he assured him that by day break they should reach the shore.

Sanosuke, for the sake of Tomoe and Haji, hoped the Captain was right.

"Kenshin?" He approached him slowly and thrust the small bowl of dumplings under his nose. "You need to eat."

Kenshin remained quiet.

Sighing, he removed the bowl and offered a drink, but still…Kenshin said nothing.

Not much of an appetite himself, Sanosuke placed the bowl and sake urn on another crate and perched himself on the top of it.

"You need to gather your strength. Not eating will not help you."

"So now you're my master too?" Kenshin's tone was quiet and dead.

"I'm just saying." He said with regret.

"Do you think they're eating? Do you think whoever has them are allowing them to eat?" He asked in the same tone.

"You can't allow yourself…"

"Oh but I can." He turned and faced Sanosuke. His eyes were devoid of life. "If I didn't leave Master Hiko to begin with…if I didn't kill so many innocent people."

Sanosuke noticed his hands clench into fist and his eyes glaze over.

"None of this would have happened!"

"Kenshin."

"And now…we've been sailing…_in this hell!_ While they're….what if…" He lowered his head and flung his arm out, punching the side of the ship creating a small crater in the hull.

"Listen to me!" Sanosuke jumped to his feet and grabbed Kenshin's shoulders. "You can't think this way. You have to believe that your connection to Tomoe will tell you whether or not." He didn't finish. "Blaming yourself is not the answer."

"Then who am I supposed to blame?" He said quietly.

"I don't know." He said in all honesty before lowering his arms. "All I know is." He reached down and retrieved the dumplings, holding them toward Kenshin. "You need to keep up your strength…Tomoe wouldn't want you to starve."

Kenshin looked up, noticing the small smile spread across Sanosuke's face. Surprisingly, Kenshin found himself smiling as well.

"She would be angry with me I'm sure." He took the bowl and stared at the steamed bundles. "Thank you Sanosuke."

"Hey, I just don't want to be on the other end of her wrath." He picked up the sake urn, removed two saucers from his pocket and poured them each a measure. Kenshin popped several morsels into his mouth before taking the saucer Sanosuke held out for him. He downed the hot liquid in one gulp.

"LAND HO!"

Both turned. The sun was just coming over the horizon and in the far distance they could make out the misty outline of land.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Tetsuya tied the scarlet obi sash tightly around his waist; once it was securely in place, he took up his katana and held it up to the newly horizon sunlight. For a while he stood there allowing the sun to catch the blade in the right spots; he allowed it to catch his eye several times before placing it inside its sheath. He rounded himself and stood before a full length mirror; he wore the standard colors of the Sayaka clan. Scarlet obi sash, mahogany breast plate, and a dark undergarment; the sheath was outlined with his clan's crest and the characters written along the side spelled his namesake. Glancing at the long characters in the mirror, he wished they spelled out his son's name.

"This is for you Jin." He whispered.

In that instant, pain shot through his head. Clutching with both hands, he fell to his knees writhing in pain; he opened his mouth, but no sound emerged. He brought his knees to his chest as it increased; soon, it began to die away as a soft voice whispered into his ear.

_Father….father…get up. You are Lord of the Sayaka Clan…how will it look to have you lying there?_

Disturbed by the comment, Tetsuya slowly lowered his hands and turned, placing himself onto his knees. In that instant, the apparition of his son appeared before him, but his face was a mask of anger. Tetsuya's heart broke.

"Jin."

_You shame our name by rolling in the dirt like that?_ The apparition shook its head sadly and looked away.

Tetsuya quickly stood to his feet.

"Please…I beg your forgiveness son." He bowed. "The pain was just…"

_Those who have fought have felt pain severe than what you have experienced. I have experienced the ultimate pain. _He placed his hand sharply to his chest._ Do you mock that?_

"No son…I beg you." Tetsuya placed both hands together and dropped to his knees. "Forgive me."

The apparition stared at the bowed figure of Tetsuya with angry eyes. _He has arrived._

Tetsuya looked up with a curious expression. The apparition was looking out the window. _ His ship has pulled into port. _It turned an eye on him. _Make sure you do not fail me…father._

And just like that, the figure of Jin disappeared from his sight.

Tetsuya got to his feet and ran over to the window; from his vantage point he couldn't make out anything, but he knew the harbor was just a few miles down their road. He noticed the sail of a large trading vessel anchored. He smiled just as a knock came to the door.

"Enter!" He called.

The door creaked open and Reiko stuck her head in; her eyes looked on in surprise. She crossed into the room.

"Tetsuya…why are you…" She stopped when she saw the look in his eyes.

"When a man goes to battle my dear, he must don his battle armor." He turned to face her. "Do you not understand this?"

She paused for a split second before responding. "Yes…I understand."

He walked toward her. "The manslayer has just arrived." He stopped beside her, but didn't face her when he spoke. "Have you brought the wench?"

"Yes, Katsuto is tending to her now."

He smiled. "I'm sure he is." He chuckled. "What of the child? Since you forced me to bring him along."

"I didn't force you Tetsuya…it's just…"

With a quick movement, Tetsuya swung his arm out and slapped Reiko on the side of her face sending her flying to the floor. Surprised by the assault, she covered her bruised cheek and scurried away from him.

"Wh…why?" She asked as fresh tears began to leak down her cheeks.

"You're useless to me. I no longer need your assistance in killing the manslayer; only the Lord of the Sayaka clan can dispense of this demon."

Reiko, stunned by his demeanor, watched silently as he made his way out the door.

When they arrived at their destination, Tomoe was locked once again in another room; this one smaller than the last. Holding Haji against her chest, she walked over to a small window and tried to open it, but couldn't with one hand; noticing no futon in the room, she resigned to leave it shut hoping her nose would get used to the stale stench permeating within.

She tried once again to feed Haji, but he refused angrily. Her heart filled with fear as she noticed how weakened his state was becoming; he hardly made sounds anymore. His earlier crying fit subsided into sobs, but then stopped all together; worried, she prodded him whenever he would fall silent. Relief filled her when he would push her hand away. Sitting on the dirty floor, she allowed guilt to wash over her; this was her fault. If he died here, but she wouldn't allow the thought to take root; she had confidence Kenshin would find them. Haji was strong…like his father…he would survive.

The sound of a lock turning brought her head up; the door opened and the man known as Katsuto stepped in carrying a small tray. He looked at her slumped figure before closing the door gently; he walked over toward her, but stayed some distance away. He held the tray in front of him.

"Is he…still not eating?" He asked reluctantly.

Tomoe heard a sadness in his voice, but how could he feel sad? Afterall, he's helping these people hold them hostage. She barely shook her head that Katsuto wasn't sure she even moved. He knelt to one knee, placed the tray on the ground and slowly pushed it toward her.

On the small tray was a bowl of miso soup, some steamed dumplings, and a skewered eel. Tomoe looked up in surprise. Katsuto reached behind his back and produced a large decanter and two small tumblers.

"The soup is for him…see if he will eat it. The dumplings are for you." He stared at her, but when she didn't comment he continued. "I'm guessing he's not eating because you stopped yourself…am I right?"

She nodded slowly.

"Well, stress can do that."

"What would you know?" She found her voice.

He looked at her sadly. "My wife and son suffered the same fate. She was depressed after the birth…didn't feed him so he kind of…wasted away. After he died, I told her what had happened, but she…just stared off in the distance. She died sometime after that."

Tomoe was speechless, but wasn't sure if his tale was real. He got to his feet and walked back toward the door.

"Thank you." Tomoe said softly as he opened the it. Katsuto turned, smiled briefly and walked out.

When they finally reached the shore, the sun was already high above them. Shielding his eyes from the glare, Sanosuke scanned their surroundings.

"I doubt they're close to the harbor...too many people."

"Then we ask around." Kenshin clutched his sword tightly and proceeded down the plank. Reiko saw them just when they stepped off the dock.

She watched as they went from one ship to the next possibly asking about where to find the small house; the one she knows as Kenshin had a basic katana stationed in his hands, but he wasn't the one that concerned her. It was his friend. This tall man held something large in his right hand; he had it slung over his shoulder and he carried it as if it were nothing. To her, it looked like it weighed a ton; this was a new development she figured Tetsuya should know, but…as she placed a hand to her cheek she decided not to report back this information.

Turning from them, she spotted an elderly man begging on the side of the docks. She approached him and offered him a few coins if he would pass along some information.

"To those two men over there." She pointed toward Kenshin and Sanosuke.

"But they got weapons and that other one looks like he's wielding something massive."

"Oh spare me, they're not gonna kill you."

"How do you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "Look, all you have to do is give them this parchment." She handed over the rolled sheet. "Tell them that his family is waiting."

"That's all?"

"Of course."

"What if they ask who sent it and beat me up because I don't know?"

She was getting annoyed by this man.

"Do you want the money or not?"

"Sure, but…"

"Then here." She slapped the money into his hands and pushed him in their direction. She stood behind a stall and watched as the old man handed over the scroll, scratched the back of his head and turn in her direction with a hand out when Kenshin asked something. Kenshin looked up, but it was the taller man who approached her hiding place; she quickly ducked behind the shelter and waited.

"She was right here." The old man declared with confusion.

"What did she look like?" Sanosuke asked.

"Real tall lady…white face powder, but…she wore a fisherman's kimono which was odd…with her face being made up and everything."

"And you didn't recognize her?"

"No, just gave me these coppers to deliver that message to your friend. Can I go now?"

"Yeah."

Sanosuke continued to scan the area, but couldn't find a woman who fit that description. Kenshin appeared by his side not long after.

"The house is just up the hill."

"What did the letter say?"

Kenshin's face shown sadness.

"Tomoe hasn't been eating and Haji's been getting sicker everyday. Said that if I didn't come soon they would eventually die." He crumbled the paper in his hands. "I'll kill whoever did this."

Sanosuke watched Kenshin's eyes change.

"At least we know they're alive." Sanosuke whispered, but Kenshin didn't voice a comment. He just started walking; Sanosuke had to keep up with his fast pace.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The thick underbrush made it impossible to approach the house quietly. When they were on the outskirts of the location, Sanosuke unwrapped his bundle: a large zanbato; Kenshin watched with fascination as Sanosuke swung it several times before positioning it safely at his side.

"You ready?" Sano asked.

They stood crouched low among the brush watching the house in the distance; it was a fairly large place with a promenade that wrapped around the entire estate. What they assumed was the entrance was free of a door, but the inside was dark; as they inched a little closer, a lone figure stepped out onto the deck. He was dressed in basic body armor and had a top knot; he opened his mouth in a yawn, raised his arms high into the air and scratched his genitals before stepping down.

"Katsuto!"

He turned as Reiko approached. He looked curiously at her.

"You look angry."

"Not angry…just curious. I just went to check on our prisoner."

Kenshin stiffened.

"Okay." Katsuto commented before turning from her.

"You brought her food?"

Katsuto sat down, but she continued to stand.

"I had to…the child wasn't eating."

"Oh please, if Tetsuya happened to see that…"

"And so what if he did? For crying out loud Reiko, can't you see he's gone mad? I was not going to sit by and allow them to starve to death."

Reiko looked at Katsuto with sadness; finally, she sat next to him.

"She is not your wife and child." She placed a tender hand onto his shoulder.

Katsuto turned away. "She…she had that same look." He said quietly. He turned back toward her. "What did you do with the tray?"

"I removed it of course."

"Did it help much?"

She shrugged. "The bowl was empty so I suppose the child ate it, but…I don't think she ate much."

"It's the stress."

"I suppose." She leaned back and glanced at the sky.

"Where's Tetsuya?" He finally asked.

"Waiting for the manslayer out back. I think he's conversing with Jin again." Her statement was sad.

Kenshin and Sanosuke watched them until they got to their feet and departed; after that, they could no longer hear the conversation.

"Tomoe." Kenshin whispered.

"Maybe those two can help us." Sanosuke offered.

"I don't know…can we really trust them?"

"It's up to you."

Kenshin stood to his full height.

"I have to find them. You heard them, this Tetsuya guy must be the one behind it and he's in the back." He turned toward his friend. "Sano, you go inside and find Tomoe and Haji…I'll deal with Tetsuya."

"Are you sure? I mean, I can take him out in one swing."

"No…his business is with me."

"Sure…I'm on it."

Kenshin stood back as he watched Sanosuke slowly make his way further into the compound; when it appeared no one was going to ambush him, he stepped onto the promenade, stuck his head inside and held up a thumb before disappearing. Kenshin unsheathed his sword and made his move.

Although his weapon of choice was huge, Sanosuke was able to maneuver quietly throughout the house without it getting in his way. He kept his back close to the walls and peeked around every corner; from the outside the place looked like a basic one story structure, but he learned from past experiences that houses had underground passage ways and he figured that's where Tomoe was.

Without a sense of where he was going, he managed to find himself around the corner of a long hallway; keeping his back to the wall, he peeked around the corner and saw the man known as Katsuto standing there. A window was open and he was looking out. Sano jerked his back around the corner, took in a deep breath, brought his zanbato up and jumped around the corner, but…it was empty.

Disappointed, he lowered his weapon and proceeded down the hall. When he reached the window, he looked out briefly and saw a small shrine; curiosity overrode him and he jumped over the threshold and landed in the soft grass. Throwing his weapon over his shoulder, he made his way over to the small structure – he noticed the sweet smell of incense; stopping, he peered around looking for anyone. He walked closer.

He stopped once he was upon its threshold. Situated in the middle of the shrine was a large portrait of a young woman and child; Sano bent his knees to get a better look. The child was happy and smiling, but the woman looked…sad. Either it was the portrait or her skin that looked grey, he wasn't sure.

"That's my wife and child."

Surprised, Sano turned to find Katsuto standing behind him; he had his hand on the hilt of his katana, but it wasn't drawn.

Katsuto approached the enclosure, causing Sano to step back a few inches.

"This was taken days after he was born…she was….happy I suppose, but." He didn't finish the statement. "I take it you've come for the manslayers family."

"Where are they?"

Katsuto smiled. "Now you know I can't tell you that." He turned to face him. "It would ruin my brother's plan." He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Sano.

Sano stared at him and the sword, which was hung limply in front of him.

"You didn't want part of this did you?" Sano stated. "Why go along with it?"

"Your friend killed some of my best men when he was the Battousai. I had to face their families and tell them I could not avenge their deaths because he disappeared. How do you think that made me feel?"

"So you kidnap his wife and son?"

"We used them to get him here. This is my home if you haven't already guessed it."

"Am I supposed to care?"

"Not really." He shrugged before pointing his blade toward Sano. "If we're gonna fight could we not do it here?"

"Sure." Sanosuke lifted his zanbato from his shoulder, but didn't aim it.

"Are you sure you can wield that thing?" Katsuto said with amusement.

"Oh most definitely."

Kenshin found him sitting crossed-legged in the grass not too far from the house. As he approached the silent figure, he glanced toward the house hoping to catch a glimpse of Tomoe in one of the many windows that littered the outside walls.

"You won't see her face."

The voice halted his steps. He unsheathed his sword and held it out; the man known as Tetsuya turned in his position to face Kenshin. He had on the usual battle armor worn by the military minus the helmet; his katana lay unsheathed in his lap.

"Did you think I would hide her in plain sight Battousai?"

"Tell me where she is?"

Tetsuya laughed. "Don't be such a fool." He stood to his feet. "Why would I bother telling you such things when you're about to die?"

Kenshin bent low at the knees and prepared himself.

"I've heard about your technique…the Hiten-Mitsurugi. Are you going to use that on me?" Kenshin didn't respond. "Didn't expect you to acknowledge it." Tetsuya moved closer. "But it'll be a pleasure to finally put an end to your life…and once that's done, I can sever the ties your wife and son have to this world too."

Angered, Kenshin rushed Tetsuya and brought his sword out in an upward swing; it was blocked when Tetsuya side-stepped it and brought his blade down to the side. He then kicked Kenshin in the back, sending him to the ground, but Kenshin quickly regained his footing and readied himself.

"I forgot you've grown lax in your fighting styles. Been living as a hermit all these years; this should make my defeat easier."

Katsuto was thrown down. Sano rushed him with his zanbato high above his head; when he brought it down, Katsuto swung from under the attack and got to his feet, bringing his katana around and nearly slicing Sano on the side.

They had moved to another portion of the land. There were several damaged trees from their battle so far, but neither one was giving up yet.

"I have to admit…"Katsuto started attempting to catch his breath. "You wield that thing with ease; makes it appear light as a feather."

"Yeah," Sano began, also out of breath. "But unlike a feather, it can do extreme damage which YOU'RE ABOUT TO SEE!" Sano rushed him once more, but instead of attempting to strike him with the weapon, as Katsuto pivoted to make way for a stab, Sano threw his fist into his back; Katsuto coughed up blood before dropping to his knees.

"I don't only use my zanbato to take down my enemies." Sano stated as he watched Katsuto grip his side; he was still coughing up blood. Sano felt a stab of remorse for the man.

"Why are you doing this?" Sano asked once more.

"I…told you before..." He struggled to his feet. "The Battousai killed some of my men…I have to…avenge them." He stood to his feet shakily and pointed his blade toward Sano.

"People fight in wars all the time…each time with a different enemy…Kenshin wasn't the only one killing people I'm sure." Sano approached him slowly. "Why are you_ really_ doing this?" He asked quietly.

Katsuto stared at the man for several seconds. He almost lowered his weapon, but then brought it back up.

"Enough talk."

"Come on man…you took the time to take his wife and child food. If you really wanted him to suffer why bother with that?"

"So you overheard my conversation with Reiko?" Sano didn't answer. "I merely didn't want the child to suffer…there's no point in it."

"So killing his father wouldn't make him suffer?"

"Why are you wasting your time talking about this?"

"Because he's my friend and he's lived with his past for a long time…the guilt of what he's done nearly killed him. He's trying to atone for it!"

"SPARE ME THIS DIATRIBE OF SHIT! How can he make up for all that he's done?"

"That's a question he's asked himself all these years." He said softly.

Katsuto just stared at him.

"You're a soldier too, but you're also human. During your reign didn't you have to kill people? Are you telling me that once the battles were over you didn't feel remorse…shame…guilt…for what you had to do? Kenshin has lived his life trying to make right all the wrong he's done to people and it's not fair that some think it's impossible." Sano paused briefly.

"It's not just Kenshin who suffers from his past, but his wife and son as well. To be with him is a curse, but she stays by him and she will teach their son what kind of man his father _truly_ is and it's not the manslayer anymore."

"Why are you telling me this?" Katsuto asked with annoyance.

Sano took a step forward; his eyes pierced Katsuto.

"Because I can tell your heart isn't in this so called battle. Deep down you know I'm right."

Sano watched as Katsuto's eyes lowered a fraction; he also noticed how slack his katana became in his hands, but then Katsuto shot his eyes upon him once more and raised his katana in front. A smile curved his lips.

"Nice try."

Disappointed, Sano stepped back and readied his weapon.

"My reasons for doing this are none of your concern. The Battousai's life will end today." He raised his katana, pulling it back and bending at the knees. "Along with yours."


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Tetsuya threw his forearm against Kenshin's throat and pushed him further against the wall.

"Tell me how you would like to die?" Tetsuya sneered as he pushed harder.

Kenshin struggled for control; he managed to push Tetsuya away by sweeping his leg, sending the man to the ground. Kenshin, holding a hand to his throat, quickly moved out the way; Tetsuya righted himself and came at Kenshin once more. Kenshin was ready though; he brought up his katana and blocked the strike, but noticed the blade was bending slightly.

A stunned expression appeared on Kenshin's face as his blade continued to bend backward from the pressure Tetsuya was thrusting onto it. The smile Tetsuya produced looked manic.

"I appear to be stronger than you manslayer or is it that even your sword has gotten weaker?" Tetsuya brought his head down on Kenshin's then kicked him hard in the stomach; he doubled over in pain, almost dropping his katana in the process.

"Come on…GET UP!" Tetsuya kicked Kenshin, sending him to the ground. "What a pathetic excuse of a swordsman."

Kenshin crawled some distance away before getting to his feet; he gripped the hilt of his katana tightly and raised his eyes. Kenshin watched as Tetsuya pranced around in front of him; casting a glance at his sword, Kenshin wanted to kick himself for not having his own. When he vowed never to fight again, he left his sword with Hiko; the sword he was wielding now appeared useless or was he truly getting weaker as Tetsuya stated?

"I'm waiting." Tetsuya said as he stopped, bowing toward Kenshin in the process. "If you want to take a break just say so."

Kenshin planted his feet firmly in the dirt, held the katana in his right hand and stretched it out, holding onto the blade with his left; he bent at the knees and waited. Tetsuya produced a smile as he placed his katana in his left hand, opened his arms wide, and squatted, pointing the blade in Kenshin's direction.

With a quick speed, Kenshin rushed forward, but Tetsuya's eyes blinked in surprise when Kenshin appeared to have disappeared. Standing straight, Tetsuya searched the surrounding area; only when he noticed the change in wind speed did he attempt to look up. Kenshin was barreling down toward him with his blade facing Tetsuya's head; when Kenshin hit the ground hard, Tetsuya backed away attempting to distance himself away from the impact, but Kenshin swung his arm out in a long arc slicing through Tetsuya's chest armor.

Stunned, Tetsuya stumbled away, placing a hand onto the long gash in his breast plate. Kenshin stood on the opposite site with his hand poised over the hilt ready to attack again.

Tetsuya began to laugh.

"I'm impressed." He started to undo his breastplate. "But it still won't save you." He threw the metal onto the dirt and kicked it away; he brought his blade in front of him. Kenshin squinted his eyes at his stance, but Tetsuya didn't see it.

He was being pushed back. Opening his eyes, he watched as Katsuto continued to thrust the force of his blow into his zanbato, causing him to shift back. He was amazed at this man's strength. Sanosuke came at Katsuto attempting to strike him with the hilt, but Katsuto pivoted before stepping off his toes and coming down hard onto his blade; when he landed on his feet he continued to move forward, forcing Sanosuke back.

Sano didn't want to use his blade on him; deep down, he felt Katsuto was doing this out of an obligation to his brother. There were moments when Sano felt Katsuto wanted to stop, but something kept him going; Katsuto laughed as he continued to push Sano deeper into the forest, knocking down smaller trees in the process. Annoyed, Sano planted his feet into the ground which stopped the movement; Katsuto continued to push as he cut a glance below.

"It won't help you know." He pushed harder. "Your reluctance to use that weapon on me is a mistake."

"Why…should I…use it on…someone…who's clearly…not thinking…straight." Sano struggled with the words because Katsuto continued to bare down.

"I'm afraid you have me mixed up with someone else."

"Not likely." Dislodging one hand, Sano shot an uppercut to Katsuto's jaw. The force of the blow knocked him to the ground; relieved of the pressure, Sano lowered his weapon, sunk to his knees and tried to catch his breath. He heard a moan escape Katsuto as he struggled to his feet.

"You…you broke…my jaw." He mumbled.

Sano continued to breathe hard. "Yeah…that's the least…of your worries."

With one hand still on his blade, Katsuto planted it into the dirt and struggled to his feet. Sano let out an annoyed exhale as he too got to his feet, but he didn't pick up his zanbato; instead, he raised both hands up to his chest.

"Why don't you put that away and show me if you can fight like a man?" He taunted.

Rotating his jaw slightly, Katsuto glared at Sano and attempted a smile before throwing his weapon down. He raised his hands as well and began to bounce on the balls of his feet.

Kenshin spun around, quickly making contact with Tetsuya's back. The force of his attack sent Tetsuya flying forward, landing face down in the dirt; he coughed several times before raising himself with his arms. In an instant, he was throwing up blood; he placed a hand to his mouth in order to stop it, but it continued to come. Eventually, it stopped.

Turning over, Tetsuya noticed Kenshin standing some distance away staring sadly at him. His sword was at his side, but it hung limply in his hands. As the anger began to surface, a sharp pain erupted in Tetsuya's head.

"AARGGH!" He screamed as he placed both hands on either side. He threw himself to the ground as it increased.

Kenshin watched with concern as Tetsuya struggled on the ground; as he stepped closer he could hear him speaking to himself…as if he were having a conversation with someone.

"I'm trying…please…don't say those things to me….ARRGH!"

Kenshin stepped a little closer, but Tetsuya's head jerked around quickly; stunned, Kenshin stopped at the look on Tetsuya's face. His eyes were wild, his mouth was foaming mixing with the blood that already lingered; the hands on his head were squeezing tighter as he turned away from Kenshin.

"I'll do it…I promise." He whispered as he lowered his hands. Tetsuya slowly got to his feet, picked up his sword and faced Kenshin.

"Thought you had me there didn't you?" He asked as if nothing occurred. "I can see your skills have returned…I'm pleased."

Kenshin didn't move. "What…are you alright?"

"Don't bother showing concern now manslayer."

"Who were you talking to?"

Tetsuya was silent as he stared at Kenshin; he raised his katana and prepared himself. Tetsuya's left eye begin to twitch; the pain was returning, but he tried to steady himself. Kenshin was beside himself with worry for Tetsuya; there was something else going on here…something he didn't understand. Without thinking, Kenshin threw down his sword.

"What is this?" Tetsuya asked with surprise.

"I will not fight you anymore Tetsuya."

"Should I be grateful?" He mocked.

"Who were you talking to just now?"

Tetsuya's eyes twitched again and his hand gripped the sword tighter, drawing miniscule amounts of blood.

_Educate the man_, Jin's voice spoke menacingly.

"My namesake is Sayaka." Tetsuya began. "Ring any bells?" He didn't expect an answer. "My son, Jin Sayaka, a great warrior fought in the Meiji Revolution…the one you supposedly took down with your blade."

Kenshin's pose was relaxed, but he could feel tension rising within.

"I don't expect you to remember him." Tetsuya said in a faraway voice. "Although, whoever crossed his path always marveled at how skilled a warrior he was…I was very proud of him." His eyes shifted downward.

"Jin Sayaka?" Kenshin spoke softly.

Tetsuya's eyes shot up aggressively. "Don't you dare speak his name." He pointed his blade. "You don't have the right to continue living while our future Lord…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

Kenshin felt guilt for what he did to yet another family. My reflex, he slowly lowered himself to his knees and bowed his head close to the ground; the movement stunned Tetsuya into silence.

"I am sorry for your loss and sorry that it was my hand that caused it."

Kenshin remained bowed as he listened to the approaching footsteps; he could sense Tetsuya standing over him, but he felt no fear. He knew he left himself wide open for death; if he were to die right here, without seeing his wife or son again…he knew his sacrifice would not be in vain. Instead, a loud clatter brought his eyes up; Tetsuya stood over him with a stricken look on his face. Kenshin raised himself and sat back.

The punch felt as if a large trunk was slammed into his midsection; spitting blood, Katsuto doubled over in severe pain before falling to his knees. Clutching his stomach, he landed with one hand in the dirt; the pain was so unbearable, that he started to grip the dirt, pulling up chunks in the process. Sano stepped back and sunk to his knees; he wiped blood from the corners of his mouth.

"Enough of this." Sano breathed as he watched Katsuto struggle. "All of this is pointless…can't you see that?"

Katsuto raised his head, but he could only open one eye.

"I don't know what you mean." Struggling, he managed to sit onto the grass, but he kept his hand on his stomach.

"Katsuto!"

The sound of her voice surprised him. Katsuto tried to turn, but the pain was too much; Reiko reached him and fell to her knees, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Katsuto felt the heat from her tears.

"Reiko?" He asked as he leaned back to look at her.

"Please…stop this. All of this has to end." She begged.

"But."

"Tetsuya has lost his mind. I can understand his grief, but…this is not the way and you know it." She touched his cheek. "Don't do this. I know you love him, but…don't sell your soul for something you know is wrong."

Katsuto gripped her hand tightly and came in for a kiss. Sano turned away.

"I've always loved you Reiko…did you know that?"

She smiled. "Yes…I've always felt the same about you."

Katsuto briefly closed his eyes and turned to Sano. "I'm sorry…my brother…he's very upset over the loss of his son. He thought that…" He paused.

"We tried to talk him out of it, but…something's wrong with him." She said softly.

"What do you mean wrong?" Sano asked with curiosity.

"He believes that Jin, his son, has been telling him what to do." Katsuto put in. "We went along with it because…well, because…"

"Because you love him." Sano finished.

"Yes." Katsuto answered sadly.

Reiko turned to Sano, reached inside her kimono and produced a key. "They're being held downstairs. When you go in just head straight, you'll run into some stairs…just go down and you'll see a door."

Sano stared at the couple with apprehension; he took the key, stood to his feet and looked down at them. "Thank you."


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Tomoe's eyes were almost closed when she heard the lock turning. Adjusting Haji in her lap, she tried to scoot over in the corner; she watched as the knob turned and then the door begin to open. She waited with baited breath for whoever would appear; her heart leapt in her throat when Sano's thin face appeared through the gap. He peered inside, not seeing her at first.

"Sano!" She shrieked.

He turned and found her struggling to her feet; he quickly walked over and took her in his arms.

"Thank goodness you're okay." He said as he pulled back.

Tomoe had tears in her eyes. "I knew you'd come…where's Kenshin?"

"Around here somewhere." He took her arm and tried to stand her up. "We need to get you two out of here."

It was then they noticed a quiet Haji slumped in her arms.

"Haji…Haji?" Tomoe called to the sleeping child, but he didn't stir. "Haji!" Frantic, she looked up into Sano's eyes with plead

"Haji?" He called too, but he was quiet.

"Oh my God."

Tetsuya turned from Kenshin, walked away, and turned his head toward the sky. Kenshin was able to stand erect while Tetsuya was distracted, but he wondered what he was doing; just then, Tetsuya clutched the sides of his head, dropped his katana and bowed to the ground.

The pain was stronger this time. Jin's voice was upset.

_Stop playing these games and kill him!_

"I'm trying son." He screamed.

_No you're not…you're a worthless piece of filth…how were you put in charge when you can't even kill someone as weak as him?_

Tetsuya cried out by lifting his hands into the sky.

"Jin…please don't say this."

_You are not my father. _

Tetsuya steadily called to his son, but he would not answer. Deeply hurt by his desertion, Tetsuya turned toward Kenshin with a new hatred; picking up his sword, he walked over toward him but Kenshin stood his ground.

"You…it's all your fault. You killed my son…you took him away from me and now you have to pay…it's the only way he will be happy." He brought his sword above his head. "You will die today!"

"TETSUYA NO!"

Katsuto threw himself into Tetsuya's chest, knocking him to the ground. Katsuto pinned his arms down as he struggled to free himself.

"Please brother…stop this! This is not what Jin would have wanted!"

"How do you know? I have to kill him…GET OFF ME!"

"NO! Please Tetsuya…listen to me…LISTEN!" Tetsuya stopped struggling and looked into Katsuto's eyes, but Katsuto had no words anymore. Tetsuya's face fell into a mask of despair and he started crying; Katsuto stepped back and brought him into an embrace.

"It's alright Tetsuya." Katsuto coaxed. "You'll be alright."

"I miss…I miss him so much." He cried, placing both arms around his brother.

"I know…I miss him too."

Kenshin watched the scene with a heavy heart; knowing he caused this pain tore at him.

"KENSHIN!"

He turned at the sound of her voice; Tomoe nearly stumbled as she ran toward him. He closed the distance between them, throwing his arms tightly around her waist, lifting her from the ground. Once he planted her back onto her feet, he took her head into both his hands and started kissing every inch of her face; their tears mingled with each touch. He leaned back and looked into her eyes; his face was a mask of happiness.

"Are you alright?"

She touched his face happily. "I'm fine."

"Hey, don't forget this little guy." Sanosuke stated as he brought up the rear.

"Haji!" Kenshin took his son into his arms and held him close; Haji began to laugh and play with Kenshin's hair.

Kenshin had one arm around his son and used the other to hold Tomoe.

Tetsuya stared at their interlocked fingers; his heart was broken, but he didn't know if it came from looking at them or losing the ability to speak with his son. Closing his eyes, he turned from the scene. After Katsuto stopped him from killing Kenshin, Jin's voice never reappeared to him. Days passed before he was able to see his son's apparition again, but there was something different about him.

He was lying on his futon with the light from the moon casting an eerie glow on the wall; Reiko was not with him, but he didn't mind it. As he attempted to sleep, a soft voice spoke his name; curious, he got to his feet and walked over to the partition. He could hear it whispering. Opening the door, he glanced down the hall and saw a tall white figure disappear around the corner; he continued to hear his name being whispered and so he followed the specter. He was apprehensive at first, but something told him to continue onward; he was home now and soon he emerged onto the promenade. Sitting in the middle of the compound was Jin. Stunned into silence, Tetsuya approached the figure slowly; as he came closer, he noticed the garment that this apparition wore was different from the other times he met with Jin.

As he neared, Jin smiled, holding out a hand to him. By reflex, he offered his hand too, but something strange happened…he was able to touch it. Fearful at the contact, Tetsuya quickly removed his hand and fell to his knees.

"Please…tell me your name."

_Father…do you not know me?_ It asked sadly.

"My son is gone…how it is I am able to touch you now when…"

_Those other times were not I father._

Stunned by the words, Tetsuya lifted his head and stared at the ghost.

Jin smiled. _Why do you cry father?_ The ghost lowered himself and placed a hand onto Tetsuya's cheek; he could feel warmth and love enter his soul.

He took the hand and clutched it closed to his chest; tears began to leak from his eyes.

"My son…forgive me." He lowered his head in shame. The ghost of Jin placed a loving hand onto his shoulder.

_Dear father…you have not failed me_. The ghost touched Tetsuya's chin and brought his head up. _Your grief has made you a vessel of evil._

"I…I don't understand."

_That specter that appeared before you was not me, but…I am no longer angry at you for not knowing. It was your grief that caused such delusions._

"But…I wanted to avenge your death…you didn't have to die."

_I did what I had to father…just like our ancestors…just like you._ He said softly.

"I miss you so much."

_And I you._ Jin brought his father in for an embrace; the contact broke Tetsuya's heart as he wrapped his arms around his son. Elation engulfed him as he allowed the warmth to surround him. The embrace ended too quickly for Tetsuya.

_Be at peace…for we will see one another soon._ Jin's spirit began to fade.

"Wait…please!"

_Forgive father…forgive._ And then he was gone.

Reiko's face was partially obscured by the wooden bars. She lowered herself quietly and stared at Tetsuya; his eyes were closed and he sat on his knees with a rigid posture. His hands were clutched into fist and sitting on his thighs.

"Tetsuya?" She voiced quietly. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at her. She attempted a small smile. "How are you?" He kept silent. "Dumb question huh?"

"What are you doing here?" His voice held a trace of annoyance.

"I…wanted to see how you were."

"Why?"

"Because…I love you."

"You love me? That's funny…seeing as how you're with my brother." He turned from her. "Go away."

"Tetsuya."

"LEAVE!"

Feeling the onslaught of tears, Reiko got to her feet and departed the room. Katsuto was waiting for her outside; when he saw her pain, he brought her in for an embrace, but she gently pushed him away. She distanced herself from the group.

Katsuto stood around along with Sanosuke, Kenshin and Tomoe; Haji was sleeping soundly in her arms.

"What will you do now?" Katsuto asked them.

"Go back home…start over." Kenshin put in with a look to his family. "Try to put this behind us as well."

"I am sorry Kenshin." Katsuto stated with genuine regret. "My brother…he…" But he couldn't finish.

"He's not the only one who suffered during that time." Sano interjected. "But his grief doesn't give him a free pass. I'm sorry too, but he deserves what he's getting."

The tone in which Sano spoke those words tore at Kenshin; he was confused about how he felt about it.

"No one deserves that." Reiko spoke quietly. She turned and faced them. "Tetsuya suffered greatly from our son's death." She rejoined them.

"So you're condoning his actions?" Sano challenged.

"No." She shook her head vigorously. "It was wrong what he did and I wished it never happened…I just wish he could have gotten help instead of being sentenced to death."

"In the long run, I think he wants that."

Everyone turned toward Katsuto, but no one was more stunned than Reiko.

"How could you say that?" Her voice hissed.

"Think about it Reiko. He'll be with Jin again…that's what he wants anyway." He said quietly.

Reiko remained quiet as tears began to leak from her eyes. Katsuto placed an arm around her shoulders and this time she didn't push him away.

"Kenshin…the next boat leaves in about four hours…I'm thinking we grab some grub before heading out."

"Sure." He turned to Tomoe…her face was a mask of worry. "Tomoe?" He lowered himself to make eye contact. "What's the matter?" He looked from her to Haji who was squirming in her arms.

"It's probably the stress…when things calm down I'm sure he'll take your milk again."

Kenshin tried to comfort Tomoe as he fed Hajji Miso soup, the only thing he wanted. They were staying at a small inn until their ship was ready to depart; Sano left to check up on things.

"I…I wasn't a good mother."

"What are you talking about?"

"He wouldn't eat because I stopped eating…I couldn't give him." She looked down at her chest and tightened her grip on the top of her kimono.

"Tomoe…look at me." She raised her eyes to him. "You're a good mother."

"But I…he wouldn't take my milk."

"You were under stress."

"That's no excuse. I should have been stronger than that." She got to her feet, turned and walked over to a small window. "I almost lost our baby."

Kenshin didn't know how to comfort her. At that moment, she was floating in the same sea of guilt as he, where words could not save her. He glanced down at Haji who was sleeping soundly; he placed the small bowl on a nearby table and went over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed.

"All you can do is move on from it." He said softly. "He's fine now…eating…getting stronger…still pulling our hair out." She managed to laugh. When he heard it, he turned her around and smiled at her. "You're a good mother…you kept him close…made sure to keep him safe."

"But…" He silenced her by tenderly kissing her lips.

"Everyone makes mistakes Tomoe." He kept his voice soft, hoping to penetrate through the guilt. "Haji's a strong little man and that's because of you." She blushed. "I know you want to feel that closeness to him and when we get home you can try again."

Tomoe peered around him and smiled at Haji's sleeping form; she walked over to him and removed a strand of his dark red hair that had fallen over his face. Kenshin came up behind her and held her once more; he planted his chin in the crook of her shoulder.

"He looks like you when he's sleeping." She said softly.

"So I look like a Buddha?" He laughed as she turned to face him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "No…cute and cuddly." She kissed him.

"I don't think I like being called cuddly." They laughed softly. "You feel better?"

She nodded and they embraced.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

He found her on the deck. The sun was just setting over the horizon and the wind was picking up; removing his top layer kimono he walked over and wrapped it around her.

"What are you doing up here without any warm clothes on…you'll catch a cold." He embraced her once more. She caressed his forearms.

"I remember being concerned for someone being outside without a blanket." She said with humor.

Kenshin shifted positions so he was looking at her. Her smile faded when she noted the seriousness in his expression.

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Kenshin…stop saying how sorry you are." She smiled as she touched his bare cheek. "Like you said…everyone makes mistakes…we're only human."

"Still…I hate worrying you."

The wind began to pick up slightly and it blew his hair; she was mesmerized at how his red hair seemed to fuse with his dark blue eyes.

"You're staring at me." He stated.

"Was I?" She produced a small smile.

He blushed which pleased her. She turned back toward the horizon.

"Is Haji sleeping?" She asked.

"Yeah, I asked Sano to watch him for me while I searched for you."

"Hmm."

"What's on your mind?" He took her hand into his.

"Two things."

"I'm listening."

"Enishi for one."

He squeezed her hand. "I promised you we'd deal with it when I returned and we will Tomoe."

"But we don't know where he is." She was facing him by then.

"Don't worry…we'll find him and bring him home."

She paused at his last statement. "Home…where is home for us?"

"I haven't thought that far. Once we get back we can…"

"What about there?" She pointed at the retreating landscape.

"Why there?"

She touched his scar shaped cheek. "Did you have to hide your scar when you walked through town….did people stop and stare…did they look at you with disgust?"

He thought about it and realized he was able to walk through town undisguised for the first time.

"Maybe…it could work this time." She said happily.

"I don't know."

"We could try Kenshin."

"Excuse me."

They turned to find Sanosuke holding a squirming Haji in his arms; he was pulling very hard on his hair.

"I don't think he's ready for bed yet." He walked over and handed Haji to Tomoe; Haji instantly burrowed himself into her chest and started pulling at her kimono. Surprised by his reaction, Tomoe turned from them and removed her breast; Haji instantly began suckling.

"Kenshin look." She said excitedly, not realizing Sanosuke was still standing there.

"Uh." Embarrassed, Sano turned his head toward the sky and left them. "I'll say good-night then."

Kenshin watched his departing figure then turned back to Tomoe; her face was lit up with happiness as she watched Haji suckling.

"No one can resist being close to you." The comment embarrassed her.

He raised his head toward the horizon. The thought of starting a life there seemed promising. Although their reason for being there was a nightmare, there seemed to be a shining light at the end of that tunnel.

"I'll send word back to Master…see if he can dig anything up on Enishi." He started.

Tomoe glanced up at him with confusion. "What?"

"If we're gonna find Enishi I need some information; I can't do it from there."

She turned back toward the horizon and then back to him.

"You mean…you want to stay?"

He took her face into his hands and kissed her.

"It's worth a shot."

"Oh, but…we'll have to sail all the way back. That could take a while." She said with disappointment.

Just then, they heard the clatter of feet; Sano appeared on the deck with his back turned. He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Not trying to gawk at you Tomoe, but I forgot something."

"What is it Sano?" Kenshin asked with a chuckle.

"The captain said he forgot to sign some papers back in town so it looks like we'll be turning around."

Kenshin and Tomoe's eyes opened wide.

"Really?" Tomoe asked.

"Yeah…it's a pain I know. Well, good night."

Kenshin watched as he disappeared below decks before turning back to his family. They stared at one another speechless. No words were needed for this moment because they knew what it was; wrapping an arm around her waist, Kenshin led Tomoe carefully back down to their bunker and waited for the ship to dock in their new home.

**THE END**


End file.
